The Gentle Soldier
by inksilver
Summary: HIATUS
1. Prologue

Chapter Song: Hurt by Christina Aguilera

She could hear the great booming sounds of boulders burying themselves into the ground after they were shot from catapults. She could hear the screams from her neighbors and the cries of their children. The shouts of the soldiers as they were wounded and the mourning wails of the families as they were brought the news. The news that one of their own had been killed.

She and her family had gathered in the center room of their home. Together, they sat in a circle and held each others' hands, praying that their eldest, Emris, was safe. Estella, the second eldest, prayed the hardest. She begged for his life and promised to be kinder to others and to help out more around the house if only his life would be spared. If only he would be protected.

It was then that the three knocks sounded at the door. Everyone opened their eyes, glancing at each other from across the circle.

"Estella, darling. You're the closest. Could you get the door?" Her mother asked, squeezing her hand gently. Estella nodded and left her spot in the circle, taking a deep breath and walking steadily to the door. As her hand gripped the handle, she took another shuddering breath and opened the door.

Before her stood High King Peter the Magnificent. He truly was glorious in appearance. His very presence commanded the utmost respect. However, Estella didn't have the will to curtsy. She was much too concerned with the look on his face.

"Is this the Luminosa residence?" He asked, staring at her with his grief-stricken face. Estella swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yes milord. What news do you bear? Be it ill or well?" She asked, reverting to the formal language of Narnia rather than the slang language that was most often used now.

"I bring news of your brother, Emris." He said, his strong voice shaking slightly. Estella jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see that the whole family had come to the door, all huddled close together.

"I am Aristeo, his father. What has happened to him? Has he been wounded?" He asked. Father, being a former soldier himself, knew the perils of battle. He alone could sympathize with anything that might have befallen Emris. Mother had buried her face in Father's shoulder, her own shuddering and shaking uncontrollably. She, unlike Father, was only a seamstress and had no idea what the battlefield held for her son.

"I'm sorry to inform you that-" King Peter paused and swallowed hard, "-Emris has been killed in the line of duty. He sacrificed his life to save my brother, King Edmund the Just." He said.

Estella's heart stopped beating. She couldn't breath. Her chest was constricting, collapsing upon itself. She felt sick and nauseous, her head spinning. Emris was dead.

"P-please. Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me there's been a mistake." Father stuttered, holding the door frame to keep himself up. Mother was wailing in his shoulder. Efenia, Eldora, and Emelda were holding each other, crying and shaking. Eladio was staring blankly at the wall, almost as if he was nothing but a lifeless shell. Estella glanced around at her broken family. Emris was dead.

She could only seem to remember the very last time she saw him, nearly two weeks ago.

"_I can't believe you won't swallow your selfish, prideful ways and just stay home! Is it that hard? Why can't you just stay home!" Estella screamed, her anger causing her body to shake. It wasn't fair._

"_Estella, you know I have to do this. I love my country and I __**will**__ fight for it. I love my family, too, and if this is how I can insure your safety, I will do it. I'm sorry." Emris said, his voice calm and collected. He had made to cradle her in his arms when she pulled back._

"_No! Leave me alone! This is all your fault! It's always been your fault! I've never been noticed by anyone because of you! They never look at Estella! They never talk about Estella! They never praise Estella! It's always you, you, you, you, you!" She shouted, her throat sore and raw._

_Emris hung his head. She could tell she had hurt him, but she didn't care._

"_You're a selfish, egotistical, sententious, and awful brother!" She cried, clenching her fists at her side._

_Emris turned his back to her and took a deep breath._

"_I love you, Estella. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered, just loud enough for the wind to carry it to her ears. She sniffed and turned her own back to him before stalking off._

"_Of course you do." She scoffed._

That was the last conversation they had ever had. Looking back on her words, Estella realized just how false they were. Emris had never been selfish or egotistical. He had never once made a sententious comment and was the best brother a girl could ask for. And after all her accusatory screaming, he had still told her he loved her and even proclaimed that he had never meant to hurt her. She didn't believe him then, but now she knew that he was telling the truth. She wanted to apologize and tell him she was sorry for everything she had said before he left for war, but he wasn't hear to listen.

Suddenly, it hit her like a thousand boulders. Her knees gave way to her remorse, sending her to the floor in a heap. The scream that followed was near unbearable. It was full of anger and sadness, of love and confusion. It was so painful, so miserable, so disheartening. It was then that she realized-the scream was hers.

Estella had lost her brother.


	2. Darin

Chapter Song: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

Estella was now seventeen years old. Four years had passed since her brother Emris had been killed. Her family had recovered quite well, although there was always a hole between them, a gap that could not be sewn shut. This gap was where Emris had been.

Estella had grown into a lovely woman despite the hard times that hovered over Narnia. Her thick, dark brown hair fell in gentle waves to her thin waist. Her clear green eyes shone with a sense of pride and wisdom beyond her age with just the right amount of playfulness behind them. Her skin was tan compared to some, but pale when held against most Narnians. She didn't mind so much. She had her brother's tone.

Many pitied her for her loss, but she held her head high as she walked by, smiling brightly as they spoke in hushed whispers about her. She was reminded of the time she told Emris that no one ever spoke about her. She giggled at the irony.

"Emris, you would have found this unbearably hilarious." She whispered, looking up into the heavens. It was a habit of hers to leave the house for hours on end to walk around the town and stare up into the crisp blue sky. Several people who passed by would scold her.

"It's dangerous out here, Estella. Go back inside. The war is nowhere near over." They would warn her. She would simply smile at them and continue on her merry way, spinning gracefully over the cobblestone paths and waving at any who would meet her gaze.

Despite the terror that had befallen her just four years in the past, Estella had never looked back. She had trudged forward through all the bad times and skipped past all the good times. Her positive attitude had uplifted her family. She gave them something to smile about and she was certain that that was her place in the world. Emris was a protector, she was a cheer-bringer.

This very moment, Estella was skipping through the marketplace on a particularly peaceful period of the war. Both sides had called a momentary truce to gather weapons and soldiers, so the time to socialize and prepare was now. She had volunteered to do the shopping for the family and refused any help. She insisted that the rest of them stay at home and think of something fun to do for when she got back.

As she danced over to a stall heaped with vegetables, the farmer grinned at her and waved.

"Why hello, Estella! How are you this fine morning?" He asked, setting his pink parasol that had just fallen down upright again. Estella returned the gesture and began filling her wicker basket with lettuce and tomatoes.

"I'm just peachy today. And you, Mr. Tumnus? How are you?" She replied, plucking a couple radishes off the top of the pile and dropping them in her basket.

"Lovely, thank you. The farming business becomes me quite nicely, don't you think?" The faun asked, turning to gaze over at the ravishing garden behind his cottage.

"It most certainly does, Mr. Tumnus. Now, how much do I owe you?" Estella inquired, smiled all the more brighter as the faun regarded his garden fondly.

"Oh! I do believe it comes to fifteen silver pieces." Tumnus said, looking over her selections and nodding. "Yes, fifteen silver pieces." He confirmed.

Estella reached inside her pouch and counted out fifteen silver coins, handing them over to the faun. Her family was well-prepared, so money was no issue for them. Estella never had to worry about working manual labor for a few bronze pieces, nor did any of her siblings although her younger brother Eladio did work in the royal stable for two gold coins a day.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus, I'd love to chat some more, but I really must be going. I have a few more things to purchase and then I have a family outing to attend." Estella said, covering her basket with a handkerchief and heading to the next stall.

"Of course, Estella! You take it easy now, alright? I don't want you stressing yourself too much!" The faun shouted before turning to his next customer.

Estella giggled and continued her shopping, buying several different fruits and a couple loafs of bread as well as milk and wine. She never much enjoyed milk. Estella preferred the tangier taste of grape juice and the subtle flavor of wine.

After many rounds around the marketplace, she decided that she had purchased quite enough to last her family the week and made her way back to the house. She often took the scenic route home. It was longer, yes, but the views were remarkable and unforgettable. Her favorite scene was the town square. Cobblestone streets circling a garden of flowers and different grasses and right in the middle was a huge, marble fountain portraying two mermaids, a male and a female, with entwined fingers.

Estella would find herself wasting bronze pieces by the handful on her many wishes, tossing the coins into the freezing water and staring at the mermaids. She often daydreamed of swimming in the fountain with her significant other. However, there was one problem.

Estella may have been quite the beauty, but most of the men had gone off to war, leaving the women behind to pray and worry. Estella had never much approved of the idea of men being superior to women when it came to fighting. Her father had taught her sword fighting as well as unarmed combat. She had bested most of the boys her age in fights, but still she would not be allowed to take part in the war, even if she had wanted to.

Staring up at the marble figures, Estella set her basket on the ground and pulled herself up onto the wall enclosing the water. The wall was a good foot thick, so even one with worse balance and grace than Estella could stay grounded and not fall into the fountain. She smiled and held out her arms, tiptoeing across the marble and around the fountain.

People familiar with Estella would smile and wish her a good day while others who had never met Estella simply stared at her, occasionally giggling. Children would run by, begging their mothers to let them walk on the wall. The mothers would grab their children's hands and tell them it wasn't safe before glaring at Estella.

It wasn't long before someone decided to say something to her.

"And just what do you think you're doing up there?" A masculine voice asked. Estella raised an eyebrow and looked down at the man. He was dark haired and dressed in everyday peasant clothing. Overall he was an average boy.

"Why, I'm trying to fly, of course!" Estella laughed, jumping off the wall and flapping her arms. She landed on the street in a graceful crouch and straightened her body, smiling at the boy. She quickly located her basket and slid it on her arm, holding it in the crook of her elbow.

The boy was very attractive up close. His hair was thick and messy, but not extremely so. His skin was paler than hers and he had just a few freckles across his nose, but only a few. Barely noticeable, really, unless you looked closely. His eyes were a deep, dark brown, nearly black. He was about seven inches taller than Estella and quite a bit broader. Overall, a handsome man.

"And who are you, or can I ask?" Estella wondered, following the familiar path home. The boy followed her, walking beside her.

"Darin. Darin Ellismoor. And you are?" He asked, smiling at her.

Estella noticed that his smile was quite gorgeous. "Estella Luminosa at your service, Mr. Ellismoor." She replied, smiling back up at him.

"If it's not too forward of me, Miss Luminosa, you are extraordinarily beautiful. Far more so than any other maiden I have seen here." He cooed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Estella could feel the butterflies begin to flutter as her face flushed-deeply, no doubt. She had never had a man tell her such things, so she wasn't the least bit sure of what an appropriate response would be. She decided to go with what her gut told her.

"As are you, Mr. Ellismoor." She teased, gently pulling her hand back and giggling. Darin looked stunned for a moment, almost in shock that she would have teased him, before smiling.

"Touché, milady. Very nicely played." He replied.

Estella laughed and continued walking. This time she wasn't the least surprised when he followed her. She couldn't quite pinpoint her feelings on this Darin Ellismoor fellow, but she knew that there was just something about him. He had that special something that her mother had told her about. That special thing that told her that he was worth her attention and affection. But Estella didn't know whether or not she should pursue it.

"So, how is it milady came to be on the fountain wall?" He asked, sliding the basket off of her arm and placing it on his own. Estella could feel her face grow slightly warmer, so she stared at the ground as she walked, determined to hide her blushing demeanor.

"As I told you earlier, milord, I was simply trying to fly." She lied, clasping her hands behind her back and skipping along the path.

"That's quite an endeavor, Miss Luminosa." He commented. She could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and felt the butterflies tickle her stomach once again.

"Please. Call me Estella." She corrected, twirling around twice before resuming her skipping. They passed several people, all of whom appeared to be shocked by the company she was in. Who was this so-called Darin Ellismoor?

"Then, if you'd be so kind, call me Darin." Darin replied, raising an eyebrow at the odd girl beside him. Estella smiled for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and nodded.

"Of course, Darin. Now, if you'd be so kind, tell me who you are." Estella demanded, stopping her skipping and turning to face Darin. They had arrived at her home and, rather than escaping into the comforting interior, she decided that she would get the answers she was curious for. Darin stared at her for a moment without so much as a sigh.

"Very well. I am a stable boy for their Royal Highnesses. I tend to their horses." He answered. Estella felt as if he had waited too long to answer a simple question. Perhaps he had been embarrassed to tell her?

"A noble job, Darin. I myself work at home. I take care of my siblings when my parents can't. It's not much of a chore, however. I love them so much that it seems like nothing to me." Estella said. She turned to the door and placed her hand on the handle.

"This is my stop. I'm sorry, but it seems I have to get off this social wagon." She said, turning the handle and pushing the door open. Before she could step inside, Estella felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back.

"Wait. You forgot this." Darin said. She watched as he slid the basket up her arm for her. She shivered lightly as his fingertips brushed against her arm. Unlike her soft, unscarred flesh, his fingertips were calloused and hard. It wasn't unusual for stable boys. She knew since Eladio had come home complaining about his own. She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up into Darin's eyes.

"Thank you. For carry the basket. And for escorting me home." She said. She had meant it to come out confident and strong, but it was nothing more than a feeble whisper.

"My pleasure, Estella." He replied, his voice smooth and even a bit seductive. Estella could feel her stomach twisting in knots. She could feel her knees getting weaker by the second. There was something about this boy that made her feel incredibly woozy and delightfully ignorant.

Darin took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips against the back, his eyes never leaving hers. It suddenly became harder for her to breath and she felt an unusual and foreign warmth somewhere deep inside her, almost as if he was affecting her very soul.

"Good day, Estella." He whispered. She swallowed hard, pulling away from him and stepping into her home.

"Good day, Darin." She mimicked. With what was left of her strength, Estella finally turned away from him and closed the door. She pressed her back against it, feeling as if she had just run a mile in the hot, blazing sun. She let a shivering, girlish sigh pass through her lips as she pictured Darin in her mind.

"Hey, Estella! What in the blazes are you doing?" Eladio cried, snapping her out of her bliss. She couldn't help but feel a tad irritated at her baby brother, but pushed it aside and smiled at him.

"Eladio, you wouldn't happen to remember a Darin Ellismoor working in the stables, would you?" She asked, walking past him and setting her basket on the dining table. She sat down in one of the chairs and felt as if she would swoon. She could only hope Darin would be there to catch her.

"Darin Ellismoor? Nope, don't know him. And if I don't know him, he doesn't work in the stables." Eladio stated, snatching an apple from the basket and biting into it. Estella felt as if she had been uncomfortably jerked for her pleasant daydream.

"What? You don't know him?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. Eladio shook his head and took another bite of his apple.

"How could that be? He told me he was a stable boy. Did he lie?" Estella asked herself, standing up and pacing.

"Ooh, Stella's got a courtship on her hands!" Eladio snickered, kicking his shoes off and placing his feet up on the table. Estella shot him a glare and hurried up the stairs and into her bedroom where she could be alone with her thoughts and confusions.

"If he's not a stable boy, then who is he?" She asked herself, lowering her body onto her bed and sighing as her feet tingled in relief. She hadn't realized just how much she'd walked in those few short hours. Estella kicked off her own shoes, much like Eladio had done, and fell back on her bed.

"Darin Ellismoor." She whispered, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and pictured him again. His wavy hair, his dark eyes, his pale skin, and his charming ways.

"Just who are you really?"


	3. The Prince

Chapter Song: Voices by Linkin Park

The morning rays were as unforgiving as a minotaur, ripping Estella from her pleasant dreams. Estella opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sudden change in lighting. She shielded her eyes with her hand and looked around her room. Her mother was standing beside the window, tying the curtains back and staring out the window.

"What is it, Mother?" Estella asked groggily, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes clean. Hardly ever did her family come into her room without given consent, so when they did she knew there must be a reason.

"The Prince Ari from Archenland has requested an audience with the kings and queens." Mother replied, scurrying over to Estella's great oak wardrobe and shuffling through the many gowns that resided inside. Estella subconsciously glanced at the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe. Inside she had hidden a pair of Eladio's breeches and a loose fitting shirt of Emris's. She used them during her fighting lessons and whenever she wished to ride on her horse, Isha.

"What's that got to do with us? We're only subjects." Estella protested, getting up from her bed and walking over to stand by her mother's side. She could only guess at why the prince of the warring country wanted the townspeople there as well.

"He wishes to greet us. Find something proper, I have to get ready myself." Mother commanded, flitting out of Estella's bedroom as quick as a hummingbird. Estella shrugged and turned back to her wardrobe, surveying the many gowns she had. Really, she only had so many because her mother was the local seamstress, the best in all of Narnia. She made the gowns for the queens and, with what material was left over, would make clothing for her own family. Estella was lucky enough to be her mother's model.

"Don't pick something too pretty." Eladio said, just walking into her room. He crossed it in three long strides and sat down on her bed facing her.

"And why should I not look pretty?" Estella asked, pulling out a ruby gown and holding it close to her body before spinning around.

"Because I hear that Prince Ari has also come to negotiate a peace treaty. And, knowing what an arrogant and pompous fool he is, he will probably demand a gift of good faith. A gift of flesh." He said. When Estella gave him a look of pure and utter confusion he sighed and shook his head.

"A wife!" He exclaimed. Estella's face lit up in realization before falling into a pout.

"The kings and queens wouldn't give him one of the townswomen no matter what he would give in return. They wouldn't negotiate with lives. Besides, the moment he sees Queen Susan he will think of us as nothing more than cattle." She said, placing the ruby gown back inside the wardrobe and pulling a sapphire one from its depths instead.

"Wear that one." Eladio said, leaving her bedroom almost as quickly as Mother had. Estella stuck her tongue out at him even though he had already left and shut the doors of her wardrobe. Tossing the sapphire gown on her bed, Estella looked it over.

The cloth was a deep blue velvet, absolutely stunning. The stitching had been done in silver, tracing designs of vines all over the surface. The sleeves came to a point with a silver loop at the end to slide over the middle finger and keep the sleeve smooth. The collar was a squared cut, not showing too much but not covering everything either. The skirt was long and loose, hugging the hips gently before falling to the ground.

Estella struggled out of her nightgown, tossing it onto the floor. She disregarded the barely used corset that hung on her bed post and went straight for the dress. Estella was one of the lucky women born with a good figure, needless of any corset. She hurriedly tugged it over her head and wiggled her way into it.

Looking down at herself, Estella smiled and spun around a couple times. The skirt flew out just perfectly and she couldn't have looked better-or, at least, she thought so. Estella reached for her black slippers before stalling.

"I don't need to wear slippers. Besides, I'll be outside and what are the chances he'll look at me anyway?" She asked herself, reaching instead for her brown training boots. She tied them tight and stood up, walking around to make sure they were comfortable. The dress hid them perfectly.

Estella reached for her brush and began pulling it through her hair, sitting down at the mirror her father had set up for her. While brushing out the tangles, Estella began humming a Narnian Lullaby, a song with no words but, all the same, sounded beautiful. She twisted sections near the front of her head, weaving a stem with several white flowers in each strand. She pulled them back and secured them at the back of her head with a tie.

Standing up, Estella spun around once more before leaving her room. Out in the hall, she ran into her three younger sisters.

"Estella, you look pretty!" They exclaimed, each grabbing a fistful of her skirt and pulling her along behind them. Estella laughed and followed along. She truly did love her siblings.

"Estella! You look lovely! Now once Eladio and Father come down we can head to the town square." Mother said, rushing over and smoothing any stray hairs on her head. Once she was all fixed up, Mother turned to the girls. Estella drifted over to the window and looked out.

Everyone seemed to be rushing around, trying to get the best spot in the square. Estella watched carefully, keeping her eyes open for a certain dark haired boy.

"We're ready, Mother. Time to go." Father said as he came down the stairs, Eladio right behind him. He stopped and gave Estella a once over before shaking his head.

"What is it? Do I not look good?" She asked, feeling slightly offended. Her own father hadn't hesitated to find her unsightly? Estella felt her stomach twist. She was suddenly extremely self conscious and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide from the world.

"It's nothing like that. You look too good, that's all. Stay near the back so that that haughty Prince Ari doesn't see you." He ordered, opening the door and leaving the house.

The entire family filed out behind him, Eladio and Estella leaving last.

"You know, I kind of agree with Father. You need to work on your appearance." Eladio said, tugging on some of her hair as they followed their sisters.

"On what? Making myself ugly?" Estella asked, laughing. Eladio joined in on her laughter, stretching his arm across her shoulders and holding her close to him. Estella felt as if this was both a sign of affection as well as a means of protection. Was he really worried about the prince seeing her?

The Luminosas gathered close together near the back of the crowd, far from any royal, prying eyes. Estella had no chance of seeing the kings and queens or even the prince from her position, so she hoped the crowd would be silent as they spoke.

"My stalwart lords!" A voice shouted out over the crowd. The townspeople immediately fell silent. Estella couldn't help but feel as if the prince was the one speaking. His voice was full of confidence and had a powerful, royal tone to it as well.

"My enchanting ladies!" The voice called again. Estella felt her heart flutter at his words. However, she scolded herself afterwards. How could he be so sure every lady in the square was enchanting if he couldn't see them all? It was then that Estella knew exactly what he was. A charmer.

"Your Royal Highnesses." The voice spoke again, this time more soothing and calm.

"That Prince Ari thinks he's such a great man. What a mindless buffoon." Eladio scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. Estella looked from Eladio to her Father and smiled. They both felt the exact same way about this Prince Ari. She just couldn't help the giggle that came up.

They both turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Again, they mirrored each other so well that if Estella had not known who they were, she would have no problem distinguishing them as father and son. Once she was quiet again, they both turned back to the front of the palace where the negotiations were taking place.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent. High Queen Susan, the Gentle. King Edmund, the Just. Queen Lucy, the Valiant. Might I say that you have ruled your kingdom well." Prince Ari added. Estella couldn't help but find his gushing a tad annoying. Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

"Thank you, Prince Ari. But, at the time being we have little time for flattery. If you would please continue with your terms of negotiations." One of the kings said. Estella could tell that Eladio and Father were much pleased with this king, as he had just scorned the so-called prince.

"Of course, King Edmund. My sincerest apologies." Prince Ari replied. Estella could imagine him now, bowing so low the stone scratched his nose. She couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride. Her king was strong and not easily overcome with trivial compliments meant to win his favor.

"I have come to offer a truce and, in hopes of happier times, a peace treaty." Prince Ari announced.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Just tell us what the hell you want." Eladio muttered, his knuckles white. Estella placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to sooth his shivers of irritation.

"Yes, we have realized this. What are your terms?" The other king, Peter, asked. Another swell of pride spread throughout her chest.

"A promise of trade between our countries," Ari stated, "a promise of lending soldiers to the efforts of war when called upon, a pledge of loyalty to the Archenland king, and the hand of your fair maiden queen, Susan." Ari recited.

Gasps rose from the crowd. Some were not as polite and began voicing objections so loudly that Estella had to cover her ears.

"Not our Queen!" or "Pledge of loyalty? I think not!" and even "Go back to your pond, you leech!" Estella was so shocked by the pugnacity displayed by her fellow Narnians. Although she agreed with much of what they had said, she would never in all her life voice opinions such as that out loud for all to hear. Those things were better left unsaid, as she had learned early in life.

"Silence! Silence, all!" The guards hollered, spreading out through the crowds. Estella felt someone brush against her and jumped when she realized it was a huge, burly guard with his sword drawn.

"Now, sir, I do believe your sword is not at all necessary." She said. She couldn't help but feel like a mouse in his presence. However, her nervousness was put at ease immediately.

"Of course, madam. I realize this, but some are not as docile as you." He said, his voice deep and low. Despite his appearance, he seemed about as harmless as a dryad. Estella smiled and nodded. With a slight bow of his head, the guard began wading through the crowd again, towering over all of the woman and most of the men.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a brutish man act so…un-brutish." Eladio muttered, leaning he head down close to Estella to keep the exchange a little more quiet. Estella laughed and nodded.

"As you can see, Prince Ari, our people do not agree with your terms." A voice said, this time female.

"I can see that, Queen Lucy. But perhaps you should decide for your own and not be swayed by other forces." Ari suggested. Estella could feel her jaw dropping at his words.

"Is he serious?" She asked, feeling as if she would very much like to punch him in the mouth. Eladio didn't answer. He waited for the reply in silence.

"Are you suggesting that we ignore what our people wish?" King Peter asked. Estella could tell from his voice that he was just as insulted by what the prince had said as they were.

"I meant no offense, milord. I was unaware of who truly ruled this kingdom." Ari said. Once again, gasps rose from the crowd as well as shouts and boos. The guards shuffled nervously to the front, forming a barricade of muscle and armor between the angry crowd and the royals.

"You come to our country and declare war! You come into our kingdom with far-fetched negotiations and you dare to insult **our** ruling?" The other female voice, Queen Susan, cried. Estella could sense the hostility rising and knew that if the prince didn't leave right now, there was a good chance he would be killed.

"Forgive me, but it seems my time is up. I will leave now." Prince Ari said. The people around Estella shuffled closer, pushing her back to clear a path for the Archenland people who had escorted Prince Ari. She could see them passing by through the gaps between the people around her. One in particular stood out. He was dressed in elegant, golden clothing with a gaudy, gold circlet upon his brow. As he passed in front of Estella, he turned back to face the front where the kings and queens were.

"Tomorrow, the war continues! You will regret your shortcomings and beg for mercy at our hands!" He shouted, unsheathing his sword and holding it out toward them. Estella backed away, fear tightening her lungs. It was then that something small and quick darted by her, chasing after a flower petal.

Eight year old Emelda had run out in front of the prince and clasped her hands tight around the petal. Unfortunately, the younger child didn't have the balance Estella was graced with. She tripped over her feet and crashed into the prince, knocking him down to his knees.

Estella wasn't entirely sure what happened next. All she knew was that her feet were moving towards Emelda as fast as they could with only one goal in mind. Protect the young one.

"Why you filthy peasant girl! How dare you touch me!" The prince cried, raising his sword above his head. Screams rose from the crowd. The guards were much to far away to make it in time. Estella was the only one in her family small enough to fit through the gaps and strong enough to at least hold off the prince.

Spotting a blacksmith's hammer, Estella quickly plucked it off his belt and ran out into the street. Her heart was pounding fiercely. A ringing sounded in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she threw herself between poor, crying Emelda and the cruel prince. She raised the hammer in front of her and braced herself.

The blade of the prince's sword clashed against the handle of the hammer, sending a jolt up Estella's arms. She held her ground, eyes staring down her opponent. The prince did not move his sword, nor did he push any harder. The ringing stopped and, once again, Estella could hear the shouts and cries all around her.

"Fool of a girl! Step aside! This child needs to be punished!" The prince roared, his face red. Estella could see the vein in his forehead, prominent and pulsing. Her eyes flickered just past him. The guards were close enough now. With a quick and strong push, Estella threw the man away from her, lucky to have caught him off guard.

"You will not touch my sister." She hissed, holding the hammer so tight that her fingers burned. She felt angry. So much so that she wouldn't have thought twice about killing him. The Archenlandians crowded over to their prince, glaring at her and spitting insults like seeds.

"Ah! So that little wretch is your sister? Quite hard to believe from such a ravishing beauty as yourself." He said, smoothing his clothing and wiping the sweat from his brow.

Looking at him up close, Estella could not deny that he was handsome. Probably more so then most of the men here. But she could also not deny that he was a vile person. A vile person that she wanted nothing to do with.

"Flattery doesn't go far with me. Try again. Do it right this time and maybe I won't bash your skull in with this hammer." She growled, raising the hammer over her head.

Before he could respond, the hammer was out of her hands and she was wrapped tight in Eladio's arms. Mother came and swooped up the bawling Emelda, cooing into her ear and brushing the hair away from her face.

Estella didn't struggle a bit. She simply stared Ari down with such loathing, such hatred that she was surprised he hadn't shriveled up and died. He returned her stare with his own, rather lazy one, winking at her as he sheathed his sword.

"I suggest you leave now, Prince Ari." The Narnian guard from before said, holding his sword at the ready. Ari nodded and gestured to his people. Estella watched as he pushed past Mother and Emelda, snorting disapprovingly.

"How glad I will be as soon as I am rid of these pathetic people." He said, projecting his voice loudly so that every single person in the crowd could hear him.

It was the first time in her life that Estella had hated a person.


	4. Stitching

Chapter Song: So Far Away by Staind

Once Prince Ari and his troops were out of sight, Eladio released Estella from his vice grip and smiled at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and laughing. She glared at him, though she wasn't truly mad. At least, not at him. She shook her head and stepped over to her mother, plucking Emelda from her and cradling her close to her chest.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? She asked her sister, a sympathetic expression crossing her features as she saw just how red and wet her face was. Estella kissed her forehead and brushed the blonde strands of thin, flyaway hair back, revealing her beautiful baby blue eyes. Estella really had no idea where she got her looks. All her family was dark haired and had medium toned eyes.

Emelda sniffed a few times before nodding. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, Estella. That mean, old man didn't scare me! I was just trying to catch him off guard!" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding.

Estella couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "That's my daughter." Father said, his dirty face glowing with pride. Estella took Emelda's hand and began leading her away from the square and back to the house, her family right behind her.

"Shouldn't we wait for the kings and queens to dismiss us?" Mother asked, taking the hands of Emelda's identical sisters Efenia and Eldora and following her husband. He shook his head.

"Nah. They won't mind. Not after what's happened. And look! Everyone else is leaving as well." Father pointed out. And indeed they were, although they were much less orderly than the Luminosa family. Woman were teetering on their nicest slippers, dragging their children behind them. Men were trying to look much more calm, although several were shaking in fear.

"Will they really kill us all?" A woman asked, tugging on her husband's sleeve, tears running down her cheeks. Her husband shook her off, obviously much too scared to care about his wife's worries. Estella shook her head, but she didn't walk over to comfort the woman. No, she continued walking with Emelda. Someone else would surely tell the woman there was no real danger. Not while the soldiers continued to fight valiantly.

* * *

Once at home, the Luminosa family went about their business. Mother cared for the triplets, paying special attention to Emelda who was still hiccupping every now and then. Eladio and Father had made their way to the backyard, determined to practice their swordplay.

Secretly, Estella had been taught the way of the sword along with several other fighting styles and maneuvers. Emris had made sure that she was ready for anything that might threaten her. Of course, she made sure she practiced when Mother and Father weren't around. If they ever found out her head would have been on a platter. A silver one, no doubt.

Estella made her way upstairs. She felt far too insensitive to be with the women of the household and much too feminine to hang out with the men. She never quite fit in anywhere. The only one who let her be true to her personality was Emris, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of joining him where he was now. So Estella settled for indulging herself in the things she enjoyed about being a woman. Clothing and hair styles.

* * *

She must have gone through at least ten gowns and fifteen hairstyles by the time she was called down for dinner. It was late, the deep veil of darkness spreading out over all of Narnia. Tomorrow the sounds of swords and catapults would once again cause Estella to lose sleep.

She made her way down the stairs, her heart beating in time with each thump her feet made on the wooden stairs. She stopped at the first landing, savory the sound of silence. That was, until Efenia broke a vase and Mother began shouting. Estella shook her head and hurried down the remaining stairs, ready to assist her younger sister in calming down Mother. She was very sensitive about her vases.

"Mother! It was only a vase! And it wasn't even that pretty!" Eldora shouted, coming to her sister's defense. Estella came to her mother's side and stared down at the shattered vase. She knelt down and picked up a piece. Gently running her finger over the edge of the broken glass, Estella looked up at her mother.

"Mother, I can fix this, no problem. And I can make it look much more intriguing." She reasoned. Mother considered Estella's offer, even though everyone knew she would agree.

"Very well. Estella, you'll fix this tomorrow. And stop touching the edge. You'll cut yourself." Mother scolded, turning back to the kitchen and hurrying to set the food out on the table. Estella continued absentmindedly clenching the glass shard, her mind wandering back to a certain dark haired boy.

"Darin Ellismoor." She muttered, smiling just a tiny bit. However, a voice snapped her out of her daydream.

"Estella! Stop! You're slicing your hand open!" Eladio shouted, dropping to her side and knocking the shard out of her hand. Estella jumped, turning to glare at her brother.

"What was that for, Jerk?" She asked, gritting her teeth angrily. Eladio only rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, raising her hand so that she could see it. A nasty gash had made its way into her hand, thin rivulets of blood seeping out from the edges. Estella stared at it inquisitively before clenching her hand in a fist.

"It doesn't hurt." She said, looking back to Eladio. He groaned and pulled her up to her feet.

"We'll be back in a few, Mother. The idiot's gone and sliced herself up good." He said. Estella punched him in the shoulder. She wouldn't be able to stop Mother's rampage about Estella's "suicidal actions."

Eladio pulled Estella into the bathroom, pushing her down onto the edge of the bathtub and opening the cabinet, searching for the thread and a needle. "I swear, you need to pay more attention to you surroundings and what you're doing. You could have seriously hurt yourself." He scolded, pulling out the spool of thick, black thread and a menacing looking needle. He crouched down in front of her and attempted to thread the needle, failing several times.

Finally, Estella snatched them away from him and did it herself, handing it back to him with a smug look on her face. Eladio stuck his tongue out and held his hand out, signaling for her to do the same.

Estella tenderly placed her hand in his own, trying to relax it. Eladio carefully poured a small amount of water on the wound, cleaning the blood away so he could see better. With a quick nod from Estella, he pricked her with the needle.

"Okay, now that hurt." She hissed, staying still but biting her other free hand that was now closed in a fist. Eladio shrugged and resumed his sewing.

"You should have thought about that before you cut yourself. Oh, wait! I'm sorry. I forgot you don't think." He jeered, poking the needle through again. Estella furrowed her brow and punched him again, pushing him back to the floor. Unfortunately, he still had the needle and thread in his hands. The thread cut right through her skin and left her even more wounded than before.

"OW! YOU IDIOT!" She howled, holding her hand against her chest and rocking back and forth. Eladio staggered back to his crouched position and shoved her backwards, sending her into the basin of the bathtub.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one that pushed me!" He argued, pointing his finger at her accusingly. Estella heaved herself out of the basin and frowned at him. Eladio returned the gesture. They sat like that in silence for what seemed like forever until the faintest hint of a smile showed on their faces.

Soon they were laughing like little children. "Whatever! Just sew my hand up!" Estella commanded, shoving her bleeding hand in his face. Eladio backed off and smiled.

"I'll have to start all over again." He groaned, playfully whining and dumping the whole pitcher of water over her hand as well as her lap.

Estella gasped, her mouth falling open in shock. "That was so mean!" She complained, staring at her soaked skirt. Eladio shrugged and pulled her hand away from her chest. He began sewing once again. This time, Estella didn't dare push him over.


	5. Just a Dream

Chapter Song: Comatose by Skillet

Estella went to her room that night extremely happy and carefree. Her hand had been sewn and bandaged, her stomach was achingly full, and the morning wouldn't come for another eight hours.

She quickly changed into her sleeping gown, a plain woolen shift that was as shapeless as a potato sack. Blowing out her bedside candle, Estella crawled into her bed and buried herself under her many quilts.

She snuggled deep into the soft, warm bed, her eyes already lazily drooping closed. She mumbled a basic prayer of thanks before drifting off into a deep sleep.

*bar*

_It hadn't been long since Emris had left to tend to the horses, leaving five year old Estella alone by the river. She couldn't remember what she had named it. Estella's River? La Rivera de Estella? River Estella? It didn't really matter now. Besides, it wasn't even a river. It fell more into the category of creek._

_She reached forward, splashing the water with her tiny, muddy hands. It was an age where anything was entertaining. Where floating flower petals could keep a young child occupied for nearly an hour. Even a rock could be fascinating. _

_Young Estella glanced around cautiously. Her parents were no where to be seen. Eladio was still inside and Emris was gone. Estella smiled a wicked, dangerously sweet smile before sliding down the bank and landing in the water. _

_Instantly, her white dress was soaked,. Mud splattered decorated it, spreading out like ink across a page. Estella carefully stood up, the water coming up to her knees._

"_Not far enough." She sang, heading to the center of the creek. The water rose steadily, passing her hips, then her stomach, and finally resting at her chest, just under her collar bone. Estella giggled, enjoying the way the water tickled her skin._

"_Estella is a mermaid!" She shouted, lifting her arms and crashing them down on the water's surface. Surprisingly, the water didn't immediately give way to her feeble and practically non-existent strength. The force seemed to push her backwards, carrying her along in its currents before dragging her under. Just before the she was submerged, Estella took a deep, gasping breath. She may have been young, but she wasn't stupid._

_The water dragged her down, pulling her to the muddy floor where the current seemed all the more faster. Estella was terrified of opening her eyes, but she knew that if she couldn't see she wouldn't have even a slim chance of making it back to the surface._

_The freezing water stung her eyes, causing her to flinch, squeeze her eyes tight, and let out a small breath of her life-supporting air. The current grabbed at her arms, her dress, her legs, and began pulling her down and along it's path. It wasn't letting her leave so quickly._

_Estella felt like crying, but she couldn't tell if she was or not. Everything was cold and wet, not a pleasant combination for someone in Estella's position. She began to claw at the water, swiping at it and attempting to pull herself free of it's deadly grip._

_Her air was running out. Her head was pounding, beating in time to her heart, which she felt was practically shivering. Her eyes were stinging, closed tight against the harsh and unforgiving element._

_Estella's chest seemed almost as if it were ready to burst. The slightest amount of pressure could shatter her, sending her into every direction. Her lungs, so used to an abundance of air, were now burning, begging that she take a sip of air. Just one sip. One sip was all she needed._

_Estella's feet brushed against the slimy floor, rocks scraping at her soft flesh. Estella yelped, swallowing some of the water. Fighting the urge to break into a fit of coughing, Estella pushed off from the floor, desperately swinging her arms back and forth, up and down. _

_She opened her eyes, the orange, quivering orb above her getting larger and larger. She must be reaching the surface. With one final kick of her legs and a huge effort from her frail arms, Estella's head broke the surface._

_Spitting out the water, she gulped hungrily at the air, taking in as much as possible. She could hear herself now. Wailing and crying. She looked around. Her house was only a tiny speck on the horizon._

_Letting out one long, unwavering wail, Estella summoned every single member of her family. They came out of the speck house, each of them specks on their own. Shouts came from her mother, worried for her baby girl. She saw another speck run around from the back. Emris._

_Feeling a familiar tug at her feet, Estella took a huge, deep breath before the water pulled her under again. Now she was familiar with her surroundings. She wasn't as scared as she had been. She knew what to expect. Freezing, piercing needles, burning flames, tight chest, and stinging eyes._

_It seemed like ages had passed, although she knew only mere seconds had gone by. Estella fought as hard as she could until her muscles groaned and stiffened in protest. She had reached her physical limit. She couldn't fight anymore._

_Closing her eyes, Estella let her body go limp. The current swept her up immediately, banging her body against the rocks and logs that littered the floor. Each blow crushed a breath of air from her lungs. She was losing this battle._

_Opening her eyes again, Estella saw her brown hair swirling around her head. She watched it thoughtfully, enjoying its elegance as it swam around, free and graceful among the currents._

_Finally, the water forced the last bit of air from Estella's lungs when it pounded her head against a large, unyielding rock. Though she was dazed, Estella could see the red, joining her hair in a dainty dance. _

_Estella couldn't stop herself from taking a breath of water. It slid down into her lungs, forcing her to cough and take in even more gulps of water. The burning in her lungs grew, almost as if they had been rubbed raw. The slightest touch sent them into a seizure of pain._

_The world around her fuzzed in and out, coated in a black haze. She felt light and flighty. She felt as if she could take on the world. Of course, that was before she drifted off into unconsciousness._

_*bar*_

_When she awoke, Estella was greeted with the faces of Emris and Eladio. She blinked hard before rolling over and coughing up the dirty water. Shouts sounded around her. Emris quickly pulled her close to himself, protecting her against the cries that reverberated in her head, sending unpleasant shivers up and down her spine. _

"_You foolish girl. Foolish, stupid girl." He muttered, brushing the hair back from her forehead and pressing his lips against it, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Estella held on to him, burying her face in his chest. He was her protection. The one she could count on._

_Suddenly, Estella was pushed back into the river, the currents lifting her up immediately. She screamed, clawing at her throat and kicking desperately. Oddly enough, the water became still, allowing her to stand on it's floor, mud squeezing in between her toes._

_Estella looked down at herself. She was grown up. She looked exactly like she did now. She was confused, to say the least._

"_Estella." I voice called, shaky through the water. Estella turned around and gasped. Instead of finding her mouth full of nasty river water, she took in nothing but air. But that wasn't the most surprising thing that was happening._

_Emris stood before her, clad in his armor. The golden inlay of the chest plate outlining the great lion showed his high stature in the military. His helmet was tucked underneath his arm, signaling that he didn't expect to be going into battle soon._

_Estella smiled, her heart fluttering with relief. She took a step forward, eager to bury her face in his chest like she used to when she was a child. He was, by far, her closest family member. Still smiling, Estella took another step forward._

_Emris went to take a step forward himself when his face contorted into an expression of pain. He dropped his helmet as the silver blade of a sword sliced through his chest. Estella found herself unable to approach anymore, frozen in fear and shock._

_Emris gasped as the sword was ripped back out of his chest. His face relaxed as he fell to his knees. He held out an arm towards Estella, opening his mouth._

"_E…ste…lla." He moaned. Then, he fell to the floor dead._

_Estella stood there, her mouth open in horror. Her eyes left his dead body to rest on his murderer. The handsome face of Prince Ari stood behind him, smirking and cleaning his blade with a white cloth._

"_Such a shame, really. He was an excellent soldier. If only he hadn't cared so much about his so-called king." Prince Ari said, shaking his head slowly. Ari lifted his head and stared straight at Estella. Sensing that she was in danger, Estella quickly turned around._

"_Going somewhere?" Ari asked, appearing right in front of her. Estella staggered backwards, falling down and groaning in pain. Ari laughed._

"_Estella, darling. Don't be so timid. If there's one thing about me that you've learned well, I've never let a lovely lady go unspoken to. Come." He said, his voice smooth and sultry. He held out his gloved hand to her. For the first time Estella noticed that he was in full armor. He must have been ready for battle, just like Emris._

_Estella gently placed her hand in his own. Ari smirked before lifting her up and pulling her in close. It was then that she realized she had just made a huge mistake._

_The metal of his blade felt foreign and uncomfortable as it slid through her stomach and out her back. She gagged immediately, spitting up blood. She stared into his eyes, her own wide and disbelieving. _

"_But you also know that I will always kill an enemy, whether they be male," he cooed, sliding the sword back out of her, "or female." _

_Estella's knees buckled as soon as Ari stepped away from here, sending her to her knees. Just as Emris had._

_She watched as Ari tilted his head back and laughed. He laughed loudly, raising his sword above his head and letting a war cry pas his lips. Estella pressed tightly against her wound, shivering uncontrollably. It was then that Ari turned back to look at her again. He brought his sword down, holding it horizontal in front of his face. What he did next disgusted Estella so much that she couldn't help but scream._

_With one quick, smooth motion, Ari brought the blade to his lips and slid it over his tongue, licking her blood off of the steel. It made her so sick, almost as if her stomach was trying to eat itself._

_And then, she pitched forward. Dead. Just like Emris._

_*bar*_

Estella bolted upright, screaming. She was covered in a cold sweat, her bed sheets tangled around her. Holding a hand against her heart, her eyes darted around the room, checking for any men with swords.

"Just a dream." She whispered, attempting to calm herself down. Removing the hand from her chest, she held her forehead. It was a tad warmer than normal. Estella sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"Just a dream."


	6. Instinct

I am so so so so so so sorry! It's been…what? Two weeks? That's a ridiculous amount of time to go inactive. I am incredibly sorry to all of my readers. Now, here it is…finally. Journey Five.

To all you fans dying to see Edmund, don't you worry your pretty heads. We'll be seeing him in… oh, three or four chapters. Stick with me now.

Chapter Song: How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday

The screams of the battlefield woke Estella none too gently. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before letting her arms fall heavily to her sides. She was exhausted and hadn't had much sleep. That nightmare had shaken her much more than she had originally thought.

Rolling over on her side, Estella heaved herself up out of bed. Shuffling across the room, she lazily headed out the door and down the stairs, patting her hand against her mouth as she yawned.

She ignored the three little girls circling her legs and continued to the table, falling down into a chair and leaning her head over the back of it. The girls continued shouting and jumping around, pulling on her arms and hair.

"Stells-Bells! Stells-Bells! Stells-Bells!" They chorused, giggling and smiling. It was too early in the morning for this. Way too early. Estella swatted their hands away and leaned forward, resting her forehead on the table.

"Not now, dearies. Stells-Bells is tired." She groaned, waving her hand in a half-hearted attempt to shoo them away. They didn't cease their pestering.

"But, Stells-Bells, someone is here to see you! And it's nine in the morning! You should be awake already!" Efenia scolded, grabbing Estella's arm and pulling. Estella refused to stand. Efenia was soon joined by her sisters, Eldora and Emelda. Together, the three of them managed to convince Estella to stand and follow them into the foyer.

"May we present, Lady Estella! We apologize for her awful appearance. She isn't a morning person." Eldora said. Estella figured she must have been talking to someone. She was far too sleepy to open her eyes and see who. It was probably only Grandfather. Suddenly, a pleasantly sultry laugh jarred Estella from her delusions.

"That's quite alright, Ladies. Once you get her dressed I'll do the rest." Darin said, standing from the kitchen chair. The girls must have brought it into the foyer to keep him comfortable while he was waiting. Estella became very aware of her outfit and blushed a deep, dark scarlet.

"Oh! Um…hello, Darin. H-how are you?" She squeaked, clenching her hands together and taking in a shaky breath. Darin smiled his lovely smile, causing her knees to give a bit. She stumbled, but managed to catch herself before falling flat on her face. Unfortunately she had managed to grab the table with Mother's recently repaired vase.

The table shook and the vase tilted.

"Oh, no! Please, no!" Estella cried. The vase tipped over the edge. In a desperate attempt to avoid a mess, Estella dove to the floor on her stomach and outstretched her hands. The impact forced the air from her lungs, leaving an uncomfortable emptiness in its wake. The vase landed perfectly in her hands, far from any harm.

"That was quite a catch." Darin said, kneeling next to her and plucking the vase from her hands. He set it carefully on the table before offering a hand to Estella. She took it gratefully, allowing Darin to pull her up into his arms. She couldn't help but feel light-headed and giddy when he did this. Darin flashed a charming smile to her before taking her by the shoulders, spinning her around, and giving her a gentle push.

"Go. Get dressed. I'm taking you out. And don't worry, I've already asked your father." Darin explained. Estella's sisters seized the chance immediately. Eldora and Efenia grabbed her arms while Emelda got behind her and began pulling or, in Emelda's case, pushing her up the stairs to her bedroom.

The sat her down in the chair in front of her mirror and began tugging a brush through her hair.

"I personally think she should wear this green one. It'll show off her bosom." Efenia said, pulling the dress out of the wardrobe and laying it on her bed.

"Oh, yes! And the black slippers, too!" Eldora called from her position behind Estella.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm wearing my boots to…wherever…we're going. And I don't want Darin to see my…my bosom." Estella said, her voice losing volume with every word she muttered. Eldora shrugged and continued working the tangles out of her sister's hair while Emelda grabbed the beat up boots from under Estella's bed.

"What should we do with her hair?" Eldora asked, puling it away from Estella's face and tilting her head, observing how it looked.

"Definitely that way." They all said together. Estella furrowed her brow as Eldora clipped the front of her hair back and away from her face and shoulders. She turned away from the mirror and faced her sisters.

"You girls are only eight. How do you know words like…like bosom?" She asked, feeling her face heat up as she said the word. The girls smiled brightly.

"We listen to Mother and her customers. Lately all the younger girls have wanted gowns that show off their bosoms." Emelda said, holding the gown out to Estella. She huffed and snatched it away from the younger girl.

*bar*

Estella stood in front of Darin, nervously rubbing her arms. She had tried to pull the gown higher over her chest, but she still felt as if it would slip down and show more than she would want him to see. Her bulky boots peaked out from under the gown, but only enough to make anyone think that she was simply wearing a set of brown slippers. She bit her lip nervously.

Darin's eyes flickered up and down her body, hesitating on her "bosom" before resting on her own eyes. "You look very nice. Gorgeous, actually." He said, laying a finger against his chin and nodding. Estella blushed. She did too much of that.

"Thank you. So, you said we were going somewhere?" She asked, trying her luck at a relaxed and confident smile, attempting to make herself seem like a sophisticated and calm woman. She felt more like a nervous, gushing child.

"Oh, yes! Come with me, if you would be so kind." Darin said, holding his hand out to her once more. She stared at it for a bit before gently placing hers in his, but not before discreetly wiping it against her skirt to rid it of any sweat.

He pulled her close to himself, holding her hand tightly in his own. He led her out the door and down the street. Darin glanced at her and gave her another dazzling smile. Estella cursed herself as she tripped.

"Whoa, there!" Darin cried, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She said, struggling to get out of his arms. She didn't want him to feel like she was a clumsy damsel in distress that he had to rescue day in and day out.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" He asked as she pushed against him. Estella was attempting to break out of his iron grip. Darin only held her tighter.

"Hold up, will you? Just for a second?" He asked. With a mighty push, Estella managed to struggle out of his arms. However, she hadn't planned on tripping over her skirt and falling into him again. This time he wasn't able to catch her and, together, they tumbled to the ground.

Estella groaned as she rolled off his chest and laid next to him on her back. "Sorry." She muttered, turning her head to look at him. He stared back at her and smiled.

"That's quite alright. How about we start over?" He asked, getting up on his feet and brushing himself off. Estella hurried to her feet and beat the dirt from her skirt. She looked up at him and shook her hair back out of her face and gave him a brilliant smile.

He laughed and bowed, sweeping his arm out for show. She curtseyed and held out her hand. Darin took it and placed a chaste kiss on it before standing upright and tucking her arm under his own.

"Estella, let us embark on our journey before the sun sinks behind the hills." He said, winking at her. Estella giggled.

"Darin, there is no need for such extravagant language." She said. Then, in a forward and nerve-wracking motion, Estella gently leaned her head on Darin's shoulder.

He went stiff for a moment in which time Estella questioned her actions. Should she have done that? Had she just ruined the relationship they had only began? Luckily, Darin relaxed and leaned his own head on hers.

"I'm taking us into the forest. Are you fine with that or would you rather do something else?" He asked. Faintly, Estella could see a twinkle in his eye. Something was there that made her feel… weightless. Happy. Giddy.

"That is perfectly acceptable, my kind knight." Estella said. To her, her voice seemed flighty. It seemed light and hollow, almost as if she was up in the clouds, far away from the horrors of reality and war. Nearly like she was floating away from everything, including Darin.

She couldn't remember when she had ever felt so comfortable with someone who didn't share her blood. Hardly ever had she felt such a connection like the one she shared with Darin. He had a presence that mystified her. A beautiful and sweet presence.

But, at the same time, she also felt like she had to… distance herself from him. Something about him, that undertone of darkness in his eyes, sounded the alarms in her mind. Hardly ever had he shown that darkness to her, and she truly couldn't even remember when it had happened, but she knew it had. At some point, she had seen that darkness, that lingering monster. Though it wasn't directed at her, she still feared it.

Estella shook her head and sighed. How could she be thinking such things at this moment? This perfect moment that had presented itself with such innocence and promise. She refused to let her conscious get the best of her and nodded to herself. This evening with Darin would not be destroyed on account of her silly instincts. Not today. Not ever.


	7. Fighting for Life

Chapter Song: Die Another Day by Madonna

The two of them walked down the roads of the town, secretly blushing and stealing furtive glances at one another from the corners of their eyes. It felt like a thousand butterflies had decided to stir in Estella's stomach, making it impossible to concentrate on what she was doing. For all she knew she could be drooling like a minotaur!

With a swift shake of her head, Estella knocked the thoughts from her head and looked up at Darin. He seemed focused on their destination, occasionally waving at people. What surprised Estella the most was that he would wave at anyone, even the royal guard. Why would he do that?

Darin led Estella off the road and toward the deep forest. Several people claimed that it was inhabited by the most beautiful creatures around. Of course, the men always claimed to have seen mermaids and dryads bathing in the moonlight. Estella simply shrugged these rumors off. Men were so very typical.

"Darin, are you sure the forest is the safest place to be at this time? The war is still going on." She said, tugging his arm back so that he had to halt his movement. Darin staggered a bit before turning to her, his brow furrowed, signaling his confusion.

"Calm down, darling. You're with me. I don't mean to brag, but I have had training." He said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

Estella was caught off guard by the nickname he had given to her. Darling wasn't an everyday name you called someone randomly. It had a meaning behind it.

"Well, pardon me. I didn't mean to bruise that enormous ego of yours." She said, crossing her arms and turning away from him. She wasn't really mad at him, but she did want to see how he would respond.

"What? Wait a minute! I don't have an ego!" He shouted, raising his voice defensively. Estella remained quite, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. His childish behavior was irresistible. She raised a hand to hide her grin.

Darin must have taken her silence to mean that she was upset with him, because he peeked at her from over her shoulder, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't." He muttered, reaching out to touch her arm. Estella shivered from the contact, but turned around and smiled brightly.

"Gotcha!" She shouted, poking him in the chest and taking off as fast as she could toward the forest. She looked back and smiled at him, relishing the look of utter confusion on his face. The moment he realized that she had tricked him, his face lit up. Then she saw the craving for revenge.

"You sly elf! I'll get you for that!" He growled, running after her. She laughed and jumped over a log, stumbling a bit, but regained her balance quickly and resumed her fleeing.

Another look showed her that Darin was a fast runner. He had been yards away before and now only a few feet separated them. She hastily spun around a tree to alter her course abruptly. Another look showed her that Darin needed more practice on changing his direction quickly. He had lost ground on her.

Estella grinned and turned around. The rush that flew up from her stomach and to her throat caused her to choke and throw herself down to the ground to stop her movement. Darin followed her, sliding down to the ground and wrapping an arm around her. He began to drag her away from the open space and behind a large boulder.

Estella looked up at him, her voice failing her. Luckily, Darin had looked down at that precise moment and read the words on her lips. He shook his head and placed a finger over his lips, signaling her to be quiet and to stay still. Estella nodded and released the breath she was holding.

"What say we take a nice nap here? The war is all the way on the other side of the town. No one will notice us." An Archenland soldier said to his companion. Estella grabbed Darin's shirt collar and brought him down close to her. He turned his head slowly and stared into her eyes.

There it was. That hint of darkness. That undertone of fury that sent shivers running all the way down her spin and to her toes. She flinched and released him, pulling her arms back close to her body and shifting her gaze to the soldiers. They hadn't spotted them yet.

Darin grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She barely had time to gather her wits before he threw her across the space and into the shadow of a huge rock formation. He was right behind her, crouching down low behind a ledge covered in moss. His hand was resting on the hilt of a sword she hadn't even noticed before.

"Darin. What do you think you're going to do? These are trained soldiers. They'll kill you." She hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling it off the sword. He whirled around to face her, shoving her against the cold stone. One arm was resting on her chest, holding her against the rock while the other kept her mouth covered. The darkness resurfaced.

"Hush." He whispered. Estella was much too frightened to disagree and instead settled for a nod. Darin returned the gesture before setting her free and returning to his post, hand resting on his sword.

Estella rubbed her arms furiously, chilled to the bone with fear. It was times like these that she wished Emris were still alive and with her.

She was snapped out of her thought by Darin, snapping his fingers to get her attention. When he knew she was looking, he pointed over at the two soldiers, then to himself. He pointed to her and then down to the ground. She assumed that it meant he was going after the soldiers and that she was to stay there. Estella nodded, sliding down to sit on the leaf-strewn ground.

Darin cast one last glance back at Estella before creeping out from his hiding place and sneaking up behind the soldiers. Estella closed her eyes and listened. The soldiers had been talking about raiding the nearest home and taking any young girls they found there. She shivered at that, suddenly glad that Darin was going to get rid of them. Maybe he had been in the military?

The voices were cut short, turning into shouts of surprise. Estella heard the familiar sound of swords being pulled from their sheathes. A cry of pain and a loud thump told her that Darin had ran one soldier through. He must have been dead.

Disregarding the sinking feeling in her stomach, Estella crept forward and glanced out over the top of her hiding spot. One soldier was indeed dead. The other, however, was proving to be more formidable. Darin was having a tough time with this one.

In a moment of bad luck, Darin's sword was sent flying from his hand and across the ground. The soldier smirked at him, his yellow teeth crooked and disgusting. He raised his sword.

"No!" Estella cried, throwing herself out of her hiding spot. She caught the soldier by surprise, giving Darin time to reach for his sword. The soldier noticed this and returned his focus to Darin, stalking him like a predator does with its prey.

Looking around, Estella saw the dead soldier lying at her feet. His sword was resting in his hand, perfectly sharpened and ready for battle. Without thinking, she grabbed it and ran at the other soldier.

"Please don't let all that training go to waste." She muttered, holding the sword tight in her hands. It was time she put Emris' advice to good use. Quickly, Estella shoved the sword forward. As expected, it tore right through the soldier's back, burying itself to the hilt.

"Archenland doesn't belong here. Go home." She said, ripping the sword back out. The soldier choked on his own blood and fell forward, dead. Estella dropped the sword and wiped her hands on her skirt even though they were clean. It was almost as if imaginary blood had coated her hands, marking them as killers. She shivered and looked over to Darin.

He sheathed his sword and turned to her. The darkness was gone, instead replaced with surprise and adoration.

"That was quite a thrust." He said, smiling at her. Estella shrugged her shoulders and giggled. It wasn't that she felt nothing for the soldier she had just killed. It was more of the fact that Darin was smiling at her that made her so giddy.

"That was nothing. Wait until you see my lunge."


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note.

First of all, I'd like to thank all my readers who've managed to stick with me through the boring part. I promise in the next two chapters things will get explosive!

I'd also like to thank all the reviewers. You've kept me hyped up and itching to write another chapter!

Now, to the bad news. I bet you're all wondering where the next chapter has been, right? I'll tell you. It's been swimming around in my head, waiting for a chance to break out onto paper or, rather, the computer. Unfortunately, I've been incredibly tired and very busy, so I haven't really had the time to type. I'm actually writing this author's note when I should be ready to leave for school. School can wait. This is important.

For about a year now I've wanted to write a story that I felt was decent enough to be published on the internet. For a while there I was planning on writing my Stargate fan fiction instead of Narnia. Obviously, Narnia won out. But if you're a Stargate fan and you couldn't help but think Ra needed a playmate, you won't be disappointed when it does come out.

So, the chapters will be coming out a bit slower until I get out of school.

Thank you all for sticking with me!

XOXO-

Jester-X2


	9. Going to Battle

Chapter Song: Young by Hollywood Undead

Estella stood in her doorway, watching as Darin took his leave. She noticed that there were several guards in the square today. Usually they stood outside the castle, so why were they out around the town? Estella shrugged the question off and closed the door, heading into the kitchen.

She sat down next to Eladio. He was sharpening his sword, humming the old Narnian lullaby their mother used to sing to them during thunderstorms. She grabbed his other sword from the floor and pulled the sheath off. There were many scratched along the blade and you could even see the faint line where their father had mended it when it had broken.

Estella smiled at it, reminiscing about the times she and the blade had battled against Emris and Eladio. She placed it on the table and leaned back in her chair, arms stretching out over her head.

"Eladio? Do you know why there are guards out and about?" Estella asked. Eladio didn't answer, but when she looked over at him she saw that he was shaking his head. So he didn't know either. Estella sighed and got up from her chair, heading into the kitchen.

Just as Estella suspected, her mother was there, chopping vegetables for that evening's meal. She looked up from her work and smiled at her daughter before looking back down at the cutting board.

"Mother, do you know why there are soldiers everywhere? Is there supposed to be a gathering tonight?" She asked. Her mother shook her head, far too distracted with her work to answer verbally. Estella sighed again and skipped out of the kitchen.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Got it!" Estella shouted, running through the house and skidding to a halt in front of the door, just barely cutting off Eladio. She stuck her tongue out and he scowled just before she opened the door. There, standing in the doorway, was the huge and armored figure of a Narnian soldier.

"Luminosa residence?" He asked. Estella looked him up and down before nodding dumbly. She was at a loss of words. The last time their door had been approached by a man in armor, he had come bearing ill news.

The soldier held out a scroll of pale yellow parchment, tied with a red ribbon and held closed with dark red wax, the seal of Narnian royalty marked in the substance.

"It has been decreed that one man from every family takes up his sword to defend his country against Archenland." He said.

Estella took the scroll from him, her hands shaking as she stared down at it. To anyone else, it would look like a flimsy piece of parchment that had been rolled up, but to Estella, it was a death sentence. A death sentence for someone she loved dearly.

The soldier turned to leave and mounted hi horse. Passing the scroll to Eladio, Estella rushed out and grabbed the reigns.

"Wait!" She shouted, pulling on the reigns and causing the horse to whinny. The soldier glared at her, obviously annoyed by her actions.

"What is it, wench?" He asked, holding onto his saddle and staring down at her. For a moment, Estella's voice seemed to disappear. She quickly shook her head and gathered her thoughts.

"Why? There are plenty of other men that have volunteered to fight. Isn't that enough for the kings and queens, or must they ask for more bloodshed?" She asked. The soldier spat on the ground at her feet and snatched the reigns away from her.

"Insolent girl! Any man would be proud to fight for his country! And you are in no position to insult the proclamations of the kings and queens! You would do well to learn to hold your tongue!" The soldier shouted, flicking the reigns and riding off to the next house.

Estella stood there, frozen for a moment. The eyes of the neighbors were on her, disappointed and ashamed that one of their own had said such things. Slowly, the crowd departed, head shaking and whispered insults passing through them.

Estella felt someone gently take hold of her shoulders and turned. Eladio offered her his hand.

"Let's go inside, sister." He said. It was more or less a command, and Estella placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her into the house. The door shut behind her, blocking the stares and whispers.

*bar*

That night at dinner, the scroll had been given to Father. His eyes had narrowed and Mother's had began to water. The triplets smiled and giggled like they always did, unaware of what was going on. Eladio and Estella stared down at their plates, eating silently. Every so often they would look up and exchange knowing glances.

Once everyone was finished eating, Mother whisked away the plates and sat down again. Father cleared his throat and placed his hands on the table.

"The war is getting difficult. The kings and queens have asked that one man from every home enlist in the army." He said. Everyone was silent. Father continued.

"It will have to be me. I move out to the camp tomorrow." He said. Estella hung her head. She knew this was going to happen. But why did it have to happen to her family? Suddenly, Eladio's chair was shoved backwards. It tilted back and slammed against the floor as he stood and glared at Father.

"And why must it be you? I am younger, faster. I have just as great a skill with the blade as Emris ever had. Why can't I go in your place?" He asked, slamming his hands on the table. Estella jumped along with the triplets and Mother. Eladio had never acted like this before.

"Son, I realize that you wish to fight for your country, but you must understand my reasoning behind this decision. If I fall in battle, you will carry on the family name. You are younger, you will live longer than I would if you were to die." Father said.

"But, I can fight! You know I can! Stop treating me like a child!" Eladio shouted, tears building at the corner of his eyes.

"I am treating you like a man, which is more than you deserve right now. I am going. You are staying. You will protect your mother and sisters." Father said, standing and pushing in his chair. He gave Eladio one last warning glance before turning from the table and leaving the room. The sounds of him climbing the stairs could be heard.

Not long after, Eladio stormed out of the room, stomping up the stairs as well. A slam signaled that he had closed his door and did not wish to be disturbed. Mother looked shaken and upset, as did the triplets. Estella wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up, pushing in her own chair and bending down to pick up Eladio's. Mother hurriedly gathered the triplets and scurried out of the room, taking them up to their beds.

Estella carefully blew out the candles flickering on the table before slowly leaving the room herself. She made her way into the dark living room and brushed aside the curtains. Outside it was pouring rain, puddles building in the lower sections of the roads.

Estella listened as the doors to the triplets' room closed. Soon after, another door closed. Mother had gone to bed.

Estella quietly opened the front door and stepped out into the night, shivering as the rain began to fall against her skin. Closing the door behind her, she walked around the back of the house, stopping at the stable and peeking in.

Her horse, Emris, was shaking his head, annoyed by the sound of the rain. Estella smiled and walked into the stable, reaching over the fence and placing a hand on his neck. He was a huge horse, powerful and graceful. He was a dark chestnut color, much like Emris' hair and eyes had been. Even his personality reminded her of her brother. Protective and calm.

"Emris, what should I do? Father is angry, I can tell. Eladio is, too. Mother and the little ones are upset." She said, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Emris' muzzle. Emris whinnied.

"Father said that Eladio would continue the family line. And he has to. He's the only other man in the family. But…" Estella began, patting the horse gently. Her mind was whirling, piecing together the puzzle of her plan.

"There are three other women. They don't need me. They need father to keep the family strong and together. I'm just another daughter to be married off. But there are three others. I'm…obsolete." She muttered. Truthfully, she didn't think she was entirely obsolete, but what she could give the family could also be provided by three others.

"I'll go." She whispered. Quickly stroking Emris' nose, Estella ran out of the stable and into the house as carefully and silently as she could. Listening for any sound signaling someone was up and about, Estella hurried down the steps that led into the basement.

There, in the open cabinet, was the family armor. This armor has been passed down from generations, finally ending its journey with Emris. Estella approached it cautiously, reaching out a trembling hand and placing it against the cool surface. It had been mended and polished so that it appeared brand new.

"I can do this. I must." Estella whispered. Resolutely, she pulled the armor from the hooks. She set it down on the floor and knelt down, pulling open the drawer below the cabinet. There, nestled in the silk lining, was the Luminosa sword.

Estella pulled it out and unsheathed it. The Luminosa crest has been set at the base, right under the hilt. Staring at it through wide eyes, Estella noticed for the first time that it was ornately decorating. Running down the center was a swirling pattern of lines and flowers. She brushed her fingers over the design and sighed.

Closing her eyes, she nodded to herself and slid the sword behind her neck. Quickly so she would not change her mind, Estella grabbed her hair and pulled the sword through. She stared down at her fist, the handful of dark brown hair prominent against her pale skin.

"I will do this. For my family. For Emris." She hissed, glaring at her reflection shining back at her from the surface of the armor.

"I am not useless. My place is here, ready for combat." She said, standing up.

*bar*

Awakened by the gentle tugging at his arm, Aristeo stared groggily at his youngest daughter, Efenia.

"What is it, darling?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Father, Estella has left. She ran out of the house with your scroll. I saw her riding Emris." The little girl said, a pout present on her lips.

It took a moment for the information to sink in, but soon Aristeo was staring at his bedside table. Instead of the scroll, there was a single lock of long hair held by a red ribbon. Lifting it from its resting place, Aristeo felt as if he was choking on his heart.

"Estella." He muttered, his eyes burning.

"Where has she gone, Father?" Efenia asked. Aristeo looked at his daughter and pulled her into a hug, the lock of hair still gripped in his hand. He had never told his wife, as he knew she would strongly disapprove. Many times he had seen Estella training with Emris and Eladio, even the local boys. She was very talented, but he promised himself that he would never allow her to come to any harm. Now it seemed as if she was telling him something. She was telling him that she could do this. Telling him that she would make him proud. Telling him that she didn't need protection. And, at the moment, Aristeo knew that it was time to let her go. It was time to let her live her life the way she wanted to.

"She's gone to battle, little one."


	10. Author's Note 2

Hello my lovely readers!

This is just a tiny notice that most likely won't affect you at all.

After writing my story _Uneasy and Unnerved_, I have decided to take up the proper writing techniques for quotes. For example:

My old style- "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered, her heart thudding against her chest.

My new style- "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, her heart thudding against her chest.

I have gotten a few reviews about that and finally decided that it wouldn't hurt at all to change it. From now on, the chapters for _The Gentle Soldier_ will be written in the new (and correct) style. I'm not going to go back and correct my previous chapters, however, since that would take time that I really don't have.

The good news is that school lets out July 10th, which means that at least an hour every day will be committed entirely to _The Gentle Soldier_.

The better news is that a wonderful, work-free weekend is approaching. Do you know what that means? I will be undergoing a Writing Marathon. This is where I wake up early, write, write, write, write, write, write, write, write, and go to bed late. I'm aiming for three new chapters by Monday.

Here's another notice that probably won't affect you much at all either.

In my previous AN, I mentioned a Stargate fan fiction. I have abandoned that project. My interest and inspiration has been lost and I'd much rather write about Edmund Pevensie, Aidan Keller, and my weird, delusional spouts of nonsense that might one day form a story good enough to rival Harry Potter (unlikely).

Suddenly, I was hit with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

I just want to thank all of my readers. I can't begin to explain how happy it makes me feel to know that people are reading my stories. And it makes me that much more happier when I get a review urging me to continue. If my soul hadn't been removed to make room for all my sarcasm, I would cry. Just kidding!

I sincerely appreciate all the support you've been giving me. Normally I begin a story and abandon it before I even make it to the third chapter, but you've motivated me to keep on typing. And what do you know! I've written eight chapters, including a prologue!

Again, thank you all so very much and God bless you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Curiously Curious Curiosity

**Chapter Song: None this time. Sorry.**

**The journey to the training camp was a long and tiring one. Estella could barely believe that she had made it without complaining. Of course, she knew that she would have to toughen up if there was any chance she would survive training with real soldiers.**

**Hovering just outside the camp, hidden by trees and bushes, Estella cursed her nerves. They were far too jumpy for her liking and it felt like the whole camp could hear them screaming. They were telling her to turn around and go home. Turn around and run back home to Mommy and Daddy like a scared little child.**

**Estella scowled and turned her back on the camp, instead facing a large tree and glaring at it.**

"**Hello. My name is…uh…Delmar! Yes, Delmar Luminosa. My father is Aristeo Luminosa. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Estella asked the tree, lowering her voice and slumping her shoulders. This was her best impression of a man and she knew that it wasn't a very good one. She could only hope her fellow soldiers were unobservant. **

**Emris whinnied behind her, the sound resembling that of a laugh. Estella turned and glared at him.**

"**You aren't helping any," she growled. Emris blinked at her before snorting. Estella huffed and turned back to the tree. She couldn't help the shout of surprise as she did this. Jumping back, Estella grabbed her sword and pulled it from its sheath, pointing it at the stranger.**

**It wasn't until a few moment later that Estella realized it was a tree. Granted, this was a tree that's leaves formed a human-like figure. Estella lowered her blade a tiny bit when the tree laughed.**

"**Silly girl! I won't hurt you. Promise," the tree said, crossing its arms and smiling. At least, she thought it was smiling. She returned her blade to its sheath and mimicked its posture, crossing her arms as well.**

"**Who are you?" she asked, tapping her foot. The tree glided closer to her, never once touching the ground.**

"**I am Myani. The tree, obviously," it replied. Looking closer, Estella noticed that the figure seemed to resemble a man more than a woman, so she couldn't help but ask.**

"**Are you a man or a woman?"**

**The tree stared at her for a moment before bursting our into fits of laughter. She glared at it while it continued to laugh, holding its stomach like a human would.**

"**Am I a man or a woman?" it asked, confirming her question. Estella nodded. **

"**Why, I supposed you'd consider me a male. Is that not how I appear?" he questioned. **

"**I guess so. I wasn't entirely sure. Just thought I'd ask," Estella said, turning away from it and grabbing Emris' reigns.**

"**Now if you'll excuse me, I have a war to fight," she said, pulling Emris towards the camp.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you," Myani said in a sing-song manner. Estella stopped walking and, despite what her feet wanted to do, turned her back to the camp.**

"**And why not?" she asked. Myani smiled.**

"**I knew you would want to know. Human curiosity is a fascinating thing. Why, just the other day I met with a curious young man who was very curious about a curious young woman he had met. Curiously enough, he should have never left his home," he said, smiling at her. Estella raised an eyebrow.**

"**You use the word curious far too much," she said.**

"**Curious, isn't it?" Myani asked. Estella rolled her eyes and sighed.**

"**Are you going to tell me why I don't want to be going into the camp or am I going to have to burn the answer out of you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hip. Emris snorted beside her.**

"**You don't want to know about the curious young man?" Myani questioned. Estella growled and turned back to face the camp.**

"**You know what? I've had it with you! I am going to the camp. Right now," Estella hissed, grabbing Emris' reigns again.**

"**Alright then. Although, the curious Darin was a rather interesting young man. But if you don't want to hear about him…" Myani trailed off.**

**The moment the name hit her ears, Estella froze. She turned around slowly.**

"**Did you say Darin?" she asked. Myani grinned and leaned against the tree trunk. **

"**Why, yes. Yes I did," he said. He had trailed the bait. She had bitten.**

"**And the curious young woman?" she prodded, her heart beating a tad faster.**

"**A pretty thing called Estella," he answered. Estella's heart fluttered, but stopped within two seconds' time.**

"**And what does this have to do with the camp?" She asked, becoming hateful with the tree spirit. Myani smiled.**

"**Darin," he said. Estella furrowed her brow.**

"**What?"**

"**Darin. That's why you don't want to be going in that there camp," Myani said. Estella stayed silent for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air and grabbing Emris' reigns.**

"**I'm leaving," she hissed. And, with that, she pulled Emris' reigns and led him out of the forest and into daylight. Myani stood still, watching her shove her way through the crowd.**

"**Poor Estella. Poor Darin."**


	12. Unpleasant Discoveries

My Writing Marathon was interrupted with a whole lot of stuff, so I'm afraid that not only am I not able to get out three, but these two chapters won't be as long as originally planned. Don't worry, one of these weekends will be a true, honest to God, Writing Marathon.

Chapter Song: None again. Sorry.

Estella found herself in the middle of a crowd of sweaty mean, her nose crinkled in disgust and her arms pressed close to her body. She had managed to escape most of the physical contact by pressing against Emris and letting him shove through the crowd.

She was required to sign in with the head of King Edmund's troops. At least, that's what her father's scroll had said.

Each King or Queen had their own soldiers. King Peter had the first string of swordsman. King Edmund, the second. Queen Susan commanded that archers and fliers, and Queen Lucy led the healers. A perfect way to divide troops.

Since Aristeo had been injured in his last battle, he had been assigned to the second string of swordsman. So, as his "son" and replacement, Estella would also reside there. This meant that she would be training with the second best. She forced down all the conceited thoughts and continued marching forward. Second best was good enough for her.

Several men along the way tried to challenge her to arm wrestling or other battles of strength, but she would politely decline. Her sword skills were decent, but she was on the weaker side when it came to raw power. Speed was her friend, not strength.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Estella made it to the front of the line. She stared at the soldier sitting at the desk in front of her and felt her cheeks warm. He was incredibly attractive. Truly handsome.

"Name?" he asked. Estella coughed and looked away from him.

"Luminosa," she grunted. Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she could see the soldier roll his eyes and start digging through papers.

"Luminosa…Luminosa…Luminosa…aha! Luminosa, Aristeo. Age fifty-three," he said. He looked up at Estella and raised an eyebrow.

"You his son?" he asked. Estella nodded vigorously, still trying to look the other way. The soldier shook his head and shoved a scarlet cloth at her.

"Belt. To identify you. Next!" he shouted. Estella jumped a bit and practically ran out of the tent and into the sunshine.

Her breathing was slightly irregular and she was beginning to think that Myani was right.

Suddenly, she was shoved into another soldier. The breath left her lungs quickly, leaving her breathless. She turned around to apologize, but quickly ducked to avoid an erratic punch sent her way.

"No one bumps me!" a short man bellowed, his arms wind milling around in an attempt to hit her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she shouted, ducking behind another man. The short soldier threw her human shield out of the way and went back to chasing her around the tent they had somehow gotten under.

"I'll get you! I'll get you!" the man growled. His hands had made it around her throat. They were tightening. Then, like magic, they disappeared.

Estella turned and saw a giant of a man holding the short soldier to his chest.

"Now, Abran. Remember. Breath. Calm," the large man said. He began chanting and rocking back and forth, back and forth. Estella cocked her head to the side and watched, genuinely confused and a little scared.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm calm," the short man, Abran, said. The large soldier let him go and he marched up to Estella.

"You ain't worth my time anyway," he growled. Then, he stomped away, pushing several men out of his way as he did so. Estella shrugged her shoulders and looked up. She jumped back a bit when she noticed that the large man was now in front of her.

"Greetings, my little friend. I am Rutilio. That was Abran, as you know. And this is Tadeo," Rutilio said, motioning over to an extraordinarily thin man who was laughing annoyingly loud.

"I'm Delmar. It's a pleasure," Estella said, nodding. Rutilio returned the gesture and looked behind her, just over her head.

"Get in line! The king is coming!" he shouted, nearly sweeping Estella off of her feet by the sheer force of his voice. All the men scrambled around, bumping into her and trapping her where she was standing.

She felt herself being lifted off her feet and realized that Rutilio had grabbed both her and Tadeo and was now racing over to the long line of men that was forming. When they arrived, he placed her on the ground and faced forward, firm as a tree.

Estella looked around and noticed that all the other men were doing this same thing, so she decided to follow suit. She stiffened her knees and elbows and lifted her chin, staring straight ahead. Her stomach felt as if it was trying to eat itself from nervousness. She bit her lip.

"Welcome to my training camp, gentlemen!" a voice shouted from her right. She didn't dare turn to look. She didn't want to bring unnecessary attention to herself so early on in the training.

"I will mold you into true Narnian soldiers! You will be unbeatable!" the voice continued. The more it spoke, the more she felt she had heard it before.

The voice had lowered, speaking with the head soldier. It must have been King Edmund speaking. Estella felt excited. A king had spoken to her! True, he was talking to everyone, but she was part of everyone!

Too squeamish to stand still, Estella leaned forward a bit to see the king.

All at once, her stomach exploded, her throat tightened, her knees wobbled, her eyes burned, and her heart constricted.

"Darin."


	13. Authority

This is basically just a filler. I actually expect the next couple of chapters to be short as they are leading up to the climax. Well, I know it's been forever so please enjoy some EdmundXEstella yummyness!

Chapter Song: Point of Authority by Linkin Park

Her heart constricted and her lungs collapsed in on themselves. Estella leaned back and attempted to hide herself between the two large men on either side of her. Her mind was flying away from her, going in several different directions with several different ideas on why Darin was calling himself King Edmund. The most logical explanation took priority over the rest.

"_He lied to me. He was King Edmund all along, pretending to be a commoner," _Estella thought, feeling betrayed and hurt. How could he have lied to her? The line began to shuffle uneasily.

"Now, I intend to make you the best soldiers Narnia has ever seen. Will you try your hardest for your country?" Darin…King Edmund asked. Estella jumped and sheepishly looked up at the king, forcing herself to meet his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Yes, sir," she said, lowering her voice and squaring her shoulders. Edmund raised an eyebrow and looked over the other men, obviously sizing her up.

"Soldier, what is your name?" he asked, not unkindly, but it still felt harsh to Estella's ears. She fumbled around in her head, trying to pick out her false name.

"Dumar! Uh, I mean, Duck! No! Delmar! Delmar Luminosa! Delmar Luminosa at your service, sir!" she shouted, her voice raising in pitch. Several of the men snickered and she could feel her face heating up. Had she just blown her cover? Looking up, she saw Edmund's held that of disbelief and slight dislike.

"You won't last long," he said bluntly. Estella watched as he continued on down the line and let the air she was holding in out. It took her a moment to comprehend what Edmund had just said to her.

"I won't last long? How come?" she asked, her voice loud and hurt. Everyone fell silent during which time Estella realized she had just done something incredibly stupid. She hung her head and flinched when Edmund's boots came into view.

"Are you questioning me, soldier?" he asked. Estella shook her head quickly, heart racing and hands shaking.

"I think you are. Come," he said, grabbing her roughly by the upper arm and dragging her out of line. She couldn't help but marvel at how strong he was. She was female after all. He let go of her and walked away, grabbing two blunt swords from off the ground and standing across from her.

"Learn now, gentlemen, what is to become of those who have issues with authority," he said, his voice echoing and sending a faint tremor through all of the men present. Estella jumped as a sword was shoved toward her. She looked up and stared into his dark eyes, getting lost in their beauty. Without a second to react, Estella felt him shove the sword into her gut and drop it. She barely caught it before it fell to the ground.

Edmund unsheathed his own sword and position himself, ready to fight. Estella looked down the line of men, most of whom were laughing at her and making rude gestures. She caught Rutilio's eyes and felt her heart lighten as he gave her an encouraging smile. If only he knew her reproductive organs were on the inside instead of the outside.

Estella returned her gaze to Edmund and unsheathed her own sword, falling back into the fighting stance Emris had nailed into her ever since she was young. Edmund nodded to her and took the first swing, a heavy vertical slice.

Estella raised her sword just in time, misdirecting his blow and elbowing him in the side, spinning around and changing positions with him. He stumbled and turned around to face her, a surprised look on his face. Estella smiled and held her sword in front of her, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Estella wasn't stupid in the least. She was smaller and weaker than men and she knew she absolutely could not match them blow for blow. Instead, she used her superior agility and maneuverability to her advantage, misdirecting the force of the blow and using their own weight against them. It seemed like her strategy had worked against Edmund. And then she noticed it. The hint of darkness.

She recognized it now as a fierceness only true warriors had, a darkness that aided them in battle. Estella couldn't help but hope that one day she might possess it, too. However, much to her displeasure that fury was directed at her.

He took a horizontal slice followed up by a vertical cut and a spinning horizontal. She managed to block the first two, but doubled over and hit to ground at the third. She rolled over and stagger back to her feet, holding her side and glaring at him.

"Don't get cocky, especially with a swordsman twice your size and skill," he instructed, loud enough for the entire line to hear. Estella couldn't help but feel as if he was taunting her, if only a little. It was time to go on the offensive.

Estella spun around and swiped at his feet, cursing as he jumped and sent a blow to her left shoulder. She stumbled back and rolled her injured joint backward, flinching as it popped. Estella held her sword out in front of her, watching Edmund through the blurry tears that were building.

He rushed her, catching her hilt and pushing her back. Estella caught his own hilt and pulled down, forcing all of her weight down on it. She fell to the ground and flinched as Edmund kicked her ribs as he staggered over her, but stood up and smiled. She now possessed two swords.

Holding one in each hand, Estella delivered vertical blow after vertical blow, stunned at how spectacularly Edmund dodged her advances. Finally she landed a blow to his right forearm. He fell to his knee and reached up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down. He spun her and laid her over his knee, snatching one of the swords from her hands and pressing its tip under her ribcage.

"Dead," he said. Estella groaned and rolled off his knee, pushing herself back to her feet and rubbing her injuries. Edmund stood up as well and tossed the swords to two random men in the line.

"Time to spar," he said to them. They bowed their heads and took their places in front of everyone, falling back into their stances.

"You. Back in line," Edmund said, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding to me. I brushed the dirt off of my clothing and walked past him, refusing to bow. I backed into a place beside Rutilio and smiled at him.

"You did well in the fight, especially against such a seasoned opponent," he said, watching the fight that was now underway.

"Thank you," Estella replied, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"But as well as you did, I think you made a mistake in who you challenged," Rutilio added, jerking his head over in Edmund's direction. Estella leaned forward, but quickly leaned back. Edmund was watching her with the warrior's eyes.


	14. Author's Note 3

Look! What's that in the sky? Is it a bird? A plane? No, it's…

AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey, all. I've received several reviews for my newest update to The Gentle Soldier and I'm happy that you all are happy! It's been a really long time since I've updated that story, so it's nice to see that my chapter was, for the most part, well liked.

A few of my other stories haven't been updated for a while, so I'll be focusing on trying to get them up to date, but I've been incredibly busy and all that jazz.

The point of this author's note was really just to thank all the readers and reviewers for sticking with me. I really appreciate it.

Now for a little call out that isn't meant to be a call out, but still is.

To the reviewer calling themselves "octopus":

Normally I'd simply reply straight to you, but I can't do that, so I'm addressing you here.

I respect your opinion, but I'd appreciate it even more if you'd kindly tell me WHY you think Estella is a Mary-Sue. I can't fix it if I don't understand the problem, get my drift?

Once again, a big, fat thank you to all my readers/reviewers and I hope to keep you happy as the story goes on!

Sincerely,

Jester-X2


	15. The Secret Life of Trees

Ack! In the last chapter I made a mistake. Near to the end I began writing in first person! I guess I got too used to writing in first with my other stories. Well, last night I was thinking of how to end this and whether or not there would be a sequel when I was struck by lightning! I knew a great conflict to add! Granted, you won't find out until later, but just know that it's a good one (at least I hope it is)!

Chapter Song: Seventh Heaven by L'Arc~en~Ciel (This is the song I think of the most when I'm writing for Myani!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estella groaned as she heard the men waking all around her. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled to her feet and headed out of her tent through the flap that was meant to be a door. Never in all her life had she been forced to sleep in a tent. Estella continued complaining in her mind, walking slowly to the tent for her breakfast in a sleepy stupor.

Estella sidled in between Rutilio and Tadeo, returning the smiles they gave her.

"Good morning, Delmar. How was your night?" Tadeo asked, snickering behind his hand. Estella frowned and elbowed him in the gut, smirking as he doubled over and coughed.

"Never insult a Luminosa. We don't take too kindly to it," she said, repeating the words her mother had spoken once. Granted, her mother had originally said Luminosa women, but Estella felt that might not go over very well in her current company. Tadeo nodded his understanding and grabbed a bowl that had been held out to him. Estella repeated the action, staring down into the off-white goop. Tilting the bowl told her that is had a high viscosity as well. She followed Tadeo and Rutilio to a table where Abran was already sitting, spooning the goop into his mouth as if he had been starving.

"Does it taste better than it looks?" she asked him, settling down across from him and beside Tadeo. Abran glared at her over the top of his bowl, having just abandoned his spoon and had taken to simply drinking it like a beverage.

"Tons," was his gruff answer. Estella watched as he disappeared behind his bowl once more and sent Rutilio a questioning glance.

"Don't worry, he likes you well enough. He gave you an answer rather than a hit to the Little Delmar," he said, shoving his spoon into the goop and raising it, then turning it over and watching as it slapped back down into the rest.

"Little Delmar?" Estella asked, tentatively tasting a small portion of the food. It was sickly sweet, but still managed to leave a bitter aftertaste. All in all, Estella decided that she could live off of it for as long as it took to make Narnia safe.

"The pride of every man, kid! The good ol' soldier!" Tadeo shouted, slapping his hand against her back. Estella coughed, first from the hit, then from the shock. She felt her face begin to heat up and dropped her spoon.

"The what?" she cried, forgetting her disguise and allowing her feminine voice to shriek loudly. Rutilio and Tadeo stared at her. Even Abran had dropped his bowl and glared at her.

"How old are you anyway, son?" Tadeo asked, breaking the awkward silence. Estella glanced around and saw that all the soldiers who had been gawking were slowly going back to what they had been doing. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sixteen," she answered. The men raised their eyebrows.

"And your voice still hasn't settled?" Rutilio asked, taking a huge gulp of the goop. Estella opened her mouth to question him, but instead she just barely managed to force down the scream that was dying to come out. A hand had just fallen down onto their table, mere inches away from Estella's own. She sized them up. This hand was a good two inches longer and wider than her own. Estella gulped nervously and raised her eyes to see who had scared her.

"Finish up, men. Sparring takes place in five minutes," Edmund said. He had been looking at her three companions in turn, but once he finished his eyes came to focus on her. He still looked at her like she was a bothersome fly and she couldn't help but wonder if she had remembered to keep her chest wrapped through the night.

Though it was only seconds, it felt like an hour before Edmund turned away from them and went to the next table. Estella let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down.

"Wow, Delmar ol' boy, King Edmund was giving you the look. I'm surprised you haven't fallen down dead yet," Tadeo said, standing up and grabbing his bowl off the table. Estella followed suit, walking with the group and depositing her full bowl into one of the many tubs beside the tent.

"Did you sleep with one of his sisters or what?" Abran asked, picking his teeth with a small piece of wood. Estella shook her head furiously.

"I would never! That's disgusting!" she shouted. Once again the three men stared at her in shock.

"Queens Susan and Lucy are as beautiful as the sun is bright," Rutilio said. Estella stayed quiet for a moment before realizing what she had said.

"_A normal boy would think the queens are lovely, Estella! Stop being such an idiot and remember that for the time being you're of the opposite sex! Now act the part!" _Estella scolded herself. She shook her head once more and laughed nervously.

"No, no, no. I only meant that a commoner like me could never catch the eyes of one so charming as either one of the queens," Estella said. The gazes lingered for a moment longer before they turned and began walking over to the clearing where the sparring would take place.

"Estella, ol' girl, you've got to keep it together," she whispered, hitting her forehead with her palm. For the thousandth time since she decided to go on this adventure she began to doubt her ability to complete it. After all, it wasn't too late to abandon the troops and run home. Of course, that would only send the guards barging into her home, demanding Delmar Luminosa to step forward and face his punishment. What would they think when Estella shyly took the spotlight? They would probably kill her on the spot, dropping a charge like "impersonating a soldier" on her.

"So I see you've learned about Darin. Or should I call him King Edmund now?" a sing-song voice asked from behind her. Estella groaned and turned around to face Myani, glaring at his leafy figure.

"What do you want, tree?" she asked, crossing her arms. Myani cackled loudly, gliding over to stand directly in front of her.

"Well, I was just wondering if the pretty Estella learned about the interesting Darin and his little secret," Myani said, mimicking Estella's posture. Estella dropped her arms and turned her back on the tree.

"Yes, I have," she answered, suddenly feeling very angry with Edmund once again. She heard the rustle of leaves and let out a tired sigh when Myani appeared before her once again.

"I told you not to go to the camp. But, I suppose now you'll need my help," Myani said, holding out his hand and observing it, almost as if he was checking to see is his not-there nails had any dirt under them.

"Why would I need your help?" Estella asked, walking around him and heading over to the sparring area. She clenched her teeth angrily when she heard the familiar rustling following her.

"Because I happen to be able to offer you helpful advice should you ever need it, pretty Estella," he answered. Estella stopped in her tracks and shivered when the leaves brushed against her, only to form Myani standing in front of her.

"If I accept your help will you leave me alone until I need it? And how do you know my name?" she asked. Myani laughed and Estella watched as the wind blew the leaves away.

"I'll take that as a yes. And you never answered my last question!" Estella shouted after the leaves. Shaking her head, Estella continued toward the sparring area, her stomach weighing heavily with butterflies.

"Stupid tree."


	16. She's Trouble

Here it is! The next chapter! So, there's a little bit of a time skip here because I want to get this story moving!

Chapter Song: More by Selena Gomez

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was extremely cold, sending Estella into shivering convulsions on her way to the table to join her friends. Once she took a seat, Tadeo slapped her on the back.

"Ready, kid?" he asked, taking a huge gulp of the off-white goop that had become so very familiar over the past three weeks. Estella smiled half-heartedly at him and rested her head on her arms, biting her tongue to keep from crying.

Three weeks of harsh training and exercises certainly hadn't been easy. Every time training was finished Estella would slump down onto her sleeping mat and hold herself, crying and talking to her mother and father as if they were there.

"It's too hard, Father. I don't think I'll make it," she would cry, curling up as tight as she could. Of course, Father would never answer her so she would turn to Mother.

"Mother, what should I do? Should I leave?" Estella would ask, wiping the tears away. No answer. There never was. In her times of doubt, the only thing that kept Estella going way the tree spirit, Myani.

Every night he would glide into her tent and sit down next to her, the scent of his leaves bringing comfort. He would reassure her that she could and would see this through to the end. Even though Estella constantly told the tree that he was in her way and a huge bother, she never once denied that him being there was helpful. True, he had broken his promise to stay away unless she needed advice, but in the case of needing comfort, Estella supposed she could make an exception.

This morning was a dreary one. The clouds were thick and dark, the air cold and foggy. The men didn't talk very much, only sat and ate little portions of their breakfast. Estella passed on the food, too worried that it would slow her down and make her sick.

"Today's the day. We're going into battle," Rutilio said, looking up into the sky and taking another bite of his breakfast. Estella straightened her back and looked around for Edmund.

Every single day of training had been her own personal hell. He would constantly call her up to face the bigger, stronger men. Estella held her own for about the first couple of minutes, but would ultimately lose when the fight turned to a sheer battle of strength. Sure, her training had made her tons stronger than what she used to be, but it still wasn't enough to take on the brutes of the camp. She had started doubting whether or not Emris was telling her the truth when he said she was good enough to take on Narnia's finest. Estella snorted. Of course he was lying.

"Yeah. Storm's a'brewin'," Abran growled. Estella was surprised to see that he had abandoned food for the first time in twenty-one days. She caught his eyes and gestured to his full bowl. He shook his head and stood up, walking over to another table and talking to some of the other men. Estella shrugged and returned her head to her arms.

"Now, don't be nervous, kid. We've got your back," Tadeo reassured her, patting her on the shoulder and standing up to take his bowl to the bins. Estella didn't respond.

"What's wrong, Delmar? There's something off about you today," Rutilio said. Estella looked up and was a little comforted by the fact that he was not looking at her, but rather the sky still. Estella smiled and sighed.

"I guess I never thought I'd make it this far. You know, when I first came here the only thing I wanted to do was get into the battle," Estella said. Rutilio turned to look at her.

"Now the only thing I want is to make it out alive and go back home. Do you think I'll make it?" she asked, looking up at Rutilio through the thick mane of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Rutilio smiled sadly at her and stood up, taking his bowl to the bins. Estella was alone at the table now. Or at least, she was for a moment.

King Edmund slid onto the bench across from her, dressed in full armor except for the helmet which he held under his arm. Estella stared at him for a moment before inclining her head.

"Your Highness," she muttered. She was still angry with him for lying to her. Of course she knew he had no idea she was Estella, but just the same she felt as if he should apologize. He didn't.

"Your family name is Luminosa, correct?" he asked, placing his helmet on the bench beside him. Estella jumped, her eyes wide. Surely he didn't know.

"Y-yes. Why do you care?" she asked. It was only after it left her mouth that Estella realized the comment was a tad on the rude side. Edmund didn't seem to notice.

"Do you know of Estella Luminosa?" he asked. Estella bit her lip and felt her heart begin to flutter. He remembered her!

"Yes, of course. My cousin," she lied. Estella found herself hoping beyond hope that he would ask permission to court her or something along those lines. Maybe it was a ridiculous notion, but there was no reason not to. Was there?

"Would you mind telling me what she is like?" Edmund asked. Estella furrowed her brow and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care about Estella. She's nothing special," she said. She never really liked trouncing herself, but it was a good way to find out exactly what Darin, or as he was now called, Edmund thought of her.

"Of course she is!" Edmund shouted, his hands slamming down flat against the table. Estella jumped, but hurriedly composed herself and smiled up at the flustered king.

"Of course she is. I was only testing the extent of your ardor. Please take a seat and I will tell you what I know of my little cousin," Estella said. She was happy to feel the fluttering had returned, fiercer now than it had been earlier. Edmund looked around nervously before clearing his throat and nodding to her, signaling her to continue. Estella nodded back and began thinking of ways to describe herself. She didn't want to sell herself short, but at the same time she didn't want to seem too full of herself. She wanted him to know the truth.

"Estella is…naïve. Very naïve and trusting. She's vulnerable and young, perhaps too young to even consider a courting," she said, staring pointedly at the young king. She saw his face flush a light pink and smiled.

"She's a handful. Too stubborn, too argumentative, and far too dreamy. At the same time, she can be a manipulative shrew. She wouldn't want me to tell you, but when she wants something she'll try everything in her power to get it. She's trouble, King Edmund, especially for a royal like yourself," Estella said. She felt a little uncomfortable with slighting herself, but one thing was for certain. If, after all of this, Edmund came to her after the war, it would mean that he truly was attracted to her. Sure, it was a risk. But, as Emris would always tell her, sometimes you have to take the jump to find out just how strong the river is.

"All in all, King Edmund. Perhaps after this battle you would do well to find yourself an honest, graceful lady of the court," she finished. Edmund was staring off into the sky, much like Rutilio had. He closed his eyes for a moment and stood up.

"Arm up, Delmar. High King Peter has called for back up and we're the first line. I wish you good luck," he said, picking his helmet up and walking away. Estella smiled and stood up as well, heading to the direction of her tent. This was what she had been waiting for.


	17. A Willing Sacrifice

The next one! Yeah, I made up Archenland's colors.

Chapter Song: Missing by Evanescence

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estella's feet had long since gone numb. Now it felt as if she was hiking on feet that weren't even hers. She glanced to either side of her. Rutilio and Tadeo were still there. Even Abran had stayed by her side, though he had made sure he was slightly behind the group. Nothing seemed weaker than a group of friends comforting each other. Estella had tried to convince him to join them and even said that friends comforting one another was nothing to be ashamed of, especially when they all thought she was going to die.

When she mentioned this, Tadeo and Rutilio claimed that they never once thought that she might be the first to go. At this, Estella had to remind them that it was painfully obvious that everyone in the camp thought she would be the first to go if performances during sparring were anything to go by. They had fallen quiet, but Abran began laughing.

"At least the kid's honest," he had barked. Estella smiled and played along, but deep inside she felt her gut twist painfully. She had never given much thought to how she would die, but dying in the place of someone she loved seemed like a pretty good way to go.*

They had been hiking for about a day, their destination getting closer and closer with each painful step. The battlefield wasn't too far away to begin with, but now they could hear that screams of men from both sides, the loud clang of swords bashing against shields. Estella was reminded of the day news of Emris had arrived and visibly flinched. A hand fell gently on her shoulder and Estella looked up to see Rutilio smiling at her.

"You'll be fine, Delmar. Just stick close to the other men and give Archenland hell," he said. With a wink of his eye, Rutilio followed Abran and Tadeo to the front of the line. They were getting ready to charge Archenland from behind. Estella took a deep breath and broke out into a jog, catching up with her companions and joining them at the front.

Edmund had made it perfectly clear that Estella wasn't to be given any opportunity to attack larger opponents. Truthfully, she wondered if he had said that out of worry for her or worry for the victory. She was more inclined to believe the latter. However, she smiled gently at the thought of him knowing she was, in fact, Estella. Then she would know it was out of worry for her. He had proven that he cared earlier when he confronted Delmar about his cousin.

Remembering the day's prior conversation, Estella frowned. If Edmund had taken anything she said to heart, he probably wouldn't pursue her after this. Most likely she'd see him turn tail and run the other way. She had never been an easy person to get along with.

"Ready, men?" Edmund called from the back of his large, gray steed. His sword was drawn, held at the ready. Several shouts rose from the battalion, all claiming to be ready. Estella couldn't help but whimper. Maybe she hadn't thought this daring feat all the way through.

"For Narnia! All charge ahead!" Edmund shouted. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Edmund spurred his horse onward, sword held high and crying angrily as he broke through the barrier of trees. Rutilio, Tadeo, and Abran shoulder past Estella, their own swords unsheathed. The rest of the men ran forward as well, jostling her this way and that. Estella didn't move.

She watched as her comrades flew through the trees and heard their angry screams and the metallic ring of their swords, but still she didn't move. It wasn't until the first cry of agony fell that she dropped her shoulders, took a deep breath, and threw herself onto the battlefield.

Almost immediately she was forced to catch an enemy blade with her arm guards. Letting out a scream, Estella fell to the ground and pulled out her sword. The Archenland soldier stepped forward and Estella shoved her blade deep into his gut.

She could feel the resistance of his flesh as she forced the blade in further. He didn't move, but eventually coughed up blood onto Estella's chest and fell to his knees.

Staggering up to her feet, Estella placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled the blade out, pushing the soldier backward and down to the ground. She glanced briefly at the splattered blood on her chest plate, then at the Luminosa sword. The blood was a deep red color. She could taste the metallic twang on her tongue just by smelling it. Estella swallowed hard and shook her head before running into the middle of a huge mass of soldiers and sticking her sword into the nearest one that wasn't wearing scarlet.

This was what war was?

After each stab and slice, Estella felt sicker and sicker. She wanted nothing more than to throw her sword to the ground and run away. But she couldn't. The Narnian soldiers, her comrades, needed her. Maybe not that much, but even she could make a difference. Besides, the Archenland people had been the ones to invade Narnia. They deserved what was coming to them.

With that final thought, Estella sliced a soldier clear across his neck. Estella quickly squeezed her eyes and mouth closed, wanting nothing more than to scream when she felt the warm liquid splash against her face. She angrily reached up and wiped what little of the blood she could away and turned to meet the oncoming attack, parrying his slice and forcing her sword between his ribs.

This was what war was.

Time after time, blow after blow, Estella eventually lost count of just how many men she had slaughtered. As she cut another man across the chest she couldn't help but wonder how ill trained they were. She was the worst swordsman in her camp, yet even she could best these men. Had these really been the first string, or were they just a diversion?

Estella found herself clear of any enemies at the moment and took the time to observe the battlefield. Scarlet at both ends, dark green in the middle. It was obvious that Narnia had the advantage, both in numbers and in skill. So why hadn't Archenland pulled back?

"Forward, men! Attack!" a fierce cry shouted from behind her. Estella turned and felt her stomach sink and collapse in on itself.

"They knew we were calling reinforcements," a Narnian soldier scowled beside her, glaring at the newcomers that were running in by the tons. Estella gave him a sidelong glance and turned away from the onslaught, catching the soldier behind her comrade in the stomach.

"These Archenland soldiers…they walk too heavily," she muttered, giving the soldier a quick smile. He returned it and, for the first time after Darin, Estella felt her heart give a pathetic thump. He was absolutely beautiful with his golden hair hanging in front of his pale blue eyes. There were several blood stains on his armor, but Estella doubted any of them were his. Then, as she caught sight of his sword, she felt a familiar tug of disappointment.

It was the High King Peter. Of course it was just Estella's luck to have met both kings under such hapless pretenses.

"Soldier, you trained under my brother. Correct?" Peter asked. Estella nodded, trying to ignore the shaking in her legs.

"Find him and tell him to pull back. Tell him to circle around and join the rest of the troops," he ordered. Estella stood stock still. Why was he giving such vital orders to her? A woman? A teenager girl?

"Soldier! Now!" he cried, pointing behind her in a gesture for her to leave. Estella remembered that, to him, she appeared male and nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness! Right away!" she replied. Estella spun on her heel and took off down the battlefield, eyes peeled for Edmund.

She passed several enemy soldiers and, on more than one occasion, nearly had her life taken away. However, it seemed as if the Narnian soldiers appeared just when they were needed, cutting down any who stood in her way. She wondered faintly if they had heard King Peter's orders to her.

"King Edmund! King Edmund! King Edmund, where are you?" she shouted, jumping over fallen bodies and searching the crowd for his familiar face. Her lungs were burning and her legs felt like they would collapse if she even thought about stopping. Her throat was searing from the amount of air she was taking in.

"King Edmund, please! Where are you?" Estella cried, her eyes beginning to sting from tears that were begging to be released. It seemed like she had been searching for the longest time before she caught sight of his thick, dark hair.

"King Edmund!" she shouted, racing over to him. He looked up just in time, catching her as she fell to her knees at his feet.

"What is it, soldier?" he asked, dropping down on one knee and holding her up by her shoulders. Estella momentarily forgot what it was she was supposed to say thanks to the king's lovely eyes. She shook her head irately and took a deep breath.

"Orders from High King Peter. He says to pull back. He says to circle around and gather with his soldiers," she said. Once she finished she couldn't help but take a huge breath of air. After all those weeks of training, she still wasn't physically prepared for battle.

Edmund stared at her for a bit longer before looking up over the battlefield. It seemed like he was deep in thought, considering Peter's orders and weighing them with the odds. So, naturally, he wasn't fully aware of the soldier standing just behind him, sword raised high.

"No! Darin!" Estella shouted. She struggled against Edmund's hold, which had gotten stronger after she cried out. Estella pushed herself up to her feet and spun away from Edmund's hold, moving around to stand behind him. Unthinkingly, she spread her arms out to protect him.

The sword cut deep and long, ripping just under her left breast and dragging down along her stomach, falling out of her flesh just at her right hip. It was a searing, blinding pain unlike any she had ever felt before. Unable to hold herself upright, Estella fell to her knees.

"No!" she heard Edmund scream from behind her. She heard the soldier that had attacked her cry out in pain. A loud thump beside her told her that he was dead or at least mortally wounded. Much like herself. She pressed her hands against her wound and pulled them away. They were entirely covered with blood. Her blood.

She felt cold.

Just as she was about to fall backwards, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and laid her over their owner's lap. Estella looked up and was incredibly pleased to see Edmund's face lingering above her. She felt him gingerly remove her helmet.

"Estella," he whispered. She smiled, but held her stomach as a fit of coughs overtook her. Each one was a painful, agonizing jerk and just as the last cough sounded she felt the warm and metallic taste flow over her tongue and out across her chin. Edmund hastily wiped the blood away.

"I guess…it's like…brother…like sister," she struggled to force the words out. She felt a tear slip away from the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

"A…willing…sacrifice…for a…just…cause," she mumbled. Estella struggled to lift her arm that now felt like it had been weighted down. With a gentle brush of her fingertips against his cheek, Estella left Edmund alone in the world of the conscious and took her place in the world of the unconscious.

Everything went black.

*1,000 Whose Line Is It Anyway? points to the person who can tell me where that quote came from!


	18. Escape

Thanks for sticking with me for so long! I really love reading the reviews I'm getting, so please keep telling me what you think! J

Most of you got the guessing game from last chapter right! If you guessed that the quote was said by Bella Swan from Twilight, you were correct! Congratulations!

Only one reviewer caught my little word play at the end, though. Kudos to Shnitzel for her all-seeing eyes!

Just a little warning: Don't get too used to the whole chapter-a-day thing. I'm really pushing myself to get these chapters out and I'm pretty sure that by the end of the week I'll be fresh out of ideas. Sorry, but this chapter is a short one. L

Chapter Song: It's the Fear by Within Temptation (I really like this song for this chapter.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estella watched as the darkness parted, revealing a gold-gilded mirror standing in the middle of a black room. Looking around, she saw no one else._

"_Am I still asleep?" she asked. Her words echoed and faded away quickly, swallowed by the black shroud. Estella could feel an unseen force pulling her body to the center. Heeding its wishes, she slowly took one step forward._

_Another._

_Another._

_And another until she finally stood in front of the mirror. It's reflection remained blank despite Estella standing before it. Its surface was smooth, reflecting a concealed light source to cause a glare. Estella lightly touched her fingers to the surface._

"_Estella?" a voice called. She spun around and gasped. Quickly, Estella ran and held out her arms, just barely catching Edmund as he began to fall. _

"_Edmund?" she questioned. Soon enough, his weight forced her to collapse underneath him. Estella situated him over her lap, cradling his head in her arms. Looking over his body, she saw several long, deep gashes criss-crossing over his pale skin. The blood was still flowing free, soaking his clothing. However, the blood seemed to be repelled from Estella, running over her clothing as if it were made of some sort of water-proof material._

"_Edmund, who did this to you?" she asked, brushing his bang away from his forehead lovingly. Edmund's eyes fluttered open and closed many times before he finally lifted his arm and pointed over Estella's shoulder. _

_Frowning, Estella lifted him off of her and carefully laid him on the dark ground. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, the object Edmund had been pointing to. It's surface was just as unreflective as before. Once again, Estella reached out and touched its surface. Suddenly, almost as if it had just been hidden, her reflection flickered to life. Estella screamed._

_She wore Archenland colors, a deep green dress with pale yellow designs stitched all around. In her hand she held a familiar sword, the Luminosa family blade, drenched in blood. In her other hand she held another familiar sword, this one clean, but held limply and not in a way that would be used for fighting. She had taken it from someone._

_Estella turned the blade around and recognized the golden lion head at the end. It was Edmund's sword. Out of the only two Narnian swords with a lion head, Edmund's was the one without scripture on the blade. Looking up, she watched as her reflection smirked. Estella cried out again._

_Her reflection was covered in blood. It was splattered all over her clothing, drenching the very end of her gown almost as if she had walked through a river of blood. Estella wished she could wake up._

_She returned her gaze to her reflection. She was sure that it was now truly mimicking her appearance, as she no longer wore the Archenland colors, she no longer possessed any sword, and her skin was scrubbed clean. The sound of breaking glass caught Estella's attention._

_Up at the right hand edge of the mirror a long, jagged crack had begun to form. Estella watched it spread before looking back at her reflection. She was crying. She was crying tears of…blood._

_She watched as the tears left pink lines in their wake, slipping down her cheeks and falling down to her chest. Without warning, the mirror broke in half, then into shards and fell away slowly through the floor, piece by piece._

_Estella turned back to where Edmund had been and whimpered. He was gone, but Emris's body had appeared. She stared at the motionless corpse for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. _

_Soon she dropped to her knees beside her brother and reached out a shaking hand. Before she managed to make contact, the body abruptly shot up and grabbed her around the neck, cutting off her air._

_Estella thrashed wildly for a moment, struggling to breath against the vice grip she was in. Emris's corpse turned its head to look at her and opened its eyes. Estella opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't manage through the stranglehold._

_She was staring into deep, empty eye sockets. She could easily see the blood stains from the sockets on his cheeks, still shining and fresh. Once more Estella tried to scream and once more she was unable. The hold tightened._

"_Estella, you've been a bad girl. Killing all sorts of people," Emris said, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment. Estella felt her head begin to throb._

"_Not that I'm surprised. After all, like brother like sister, right?" the corpse continued. Estella frantically pulled at the decaying gray fingers clamped around her neck, her lungs screaming at her for air._

"_Oh, darling Estella, you can't escape me. You will stay here with me. Forever. Eternal punishment for a sinner like yourself," he said. He pushed against Estella's neck and released her, laughing as she tumbled backwards and coughed. She took in several gulps of air while rubbing her neck. However, it was short-lived relief._

_Emris ferociously tangled his fingers in her hair that was suddenly long again and yanked. He began to drag her across the floor. Try as she might, Estella couldn't manage to free herself. It felt as if he was scalping her, ripping her hair out slowly._

"_You've been a naughty girl. Your punishment is isolation. Isolation in the very thing you cut from so many men," Emris told her. _

"_What? I haven't done anything! Nothing!" she screamed, attempting to pull her hair out of his grip. He continued dragging her, unaware of her feeble attempts to escape. All of a sudden Emris pulled her up to her feet and held her close, limiting her movement._

_He was holding her beside a stone coffin, its lid tilted against the side. There was a black liquid inside._

"_Blood," Emris whispered. Estella's eyes widened and she began to flail in her dead brother's arms. He ignored her protests and lifted her up._

"_Have a nice nap, sister," he said. Then…he dropped her. _

_Estella felt the blood surround her, the warmth of it disgusting her. Soon it was blinding her, filling her nose and mouth when she tried to scream. Desperately she reached an arm up, only to come in contact with the stone lid of the coffin. Estella began scratching at the stone, ignoring the pain that shot through her fingers when a fingernail ripped away._

_She had to get out._

_Escape._


	19. Into The Night

Some of you were a little confused as to what exactly happened in the last chapter, so I'll try to summarize it.

Estella was having a nightmare. Easy enough, right?

Edmund came to her and revealed that she had sided with Archenland and, in the process, killed him.

Emris reappeared, dead, and called her a sinner. He said that she was a killer like he had been and that she would be punished. He imprisoned her in a stone coffin filled with the blood of the men she had killed and when the chapter ended she was trying to escape, hence the chapter title.

Now, let's get on with this chapter! This is the one I've been waiting for since I began thinking about this fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy it.

SPECIAL NOTICE: If you've read my other stories, you know how partial I am to telling the story in first person. I realize that it might seem awkward to switch at the end of the story, but I just have to. Sorry to any who have really been thrown off by this.

Chapter Song: For the Love of a Princess from Braveheart (I strongly suggest listening to this song while you read. It helps set the mood.)

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up straight, reaching frantically for my sword. My hand closed around nothing but air and I suddenly remembered that I was no longer in my tent at the training encampment. Looking around, I saw nothing but the deep red cloth of a medical tent. I staggered to my feet and lifted up the clean shirt I was now wearing, faintly noticing the lion head stitched over the breast.

"Lucy said there was nothing she could do about the scar," a voice said. I felt my heart jump and spun around. Edmund had entered through the entrance, closing the tent flap behind him. I looked down at my stomach and swallowed hard. Tentatively, I brushed my fingers along the angry pink scar. It was slightly raised and rougher to the touch than the rest of my flesh. The color contrasted greatly with my pale skin. I swallowed again and dropped my shirt, closing my eyes tightly.

"It's not too bad compared to some of the others I have," Edmund said, stepping closer. I turned away from him and fell down to my knees, sitting back on my heels and cradling my face in my hands, feeling the wet warmth of the tears that leaked from my eyes. I heard him follow close behind and jumped a little when he gingerly pulled my hands away from my face and held them tight in his own.

"Why do you hide from me now, Stells-Bells? After all we've been through, after all the hiding you've done already you choose now to hide again?" he asked. I smiled at the use of the childish nickname my sisters had bestowed upon me and had used once in front of Edmund.

Edmund reached up and brushed away the fallen tears.

"I am scarred," I whispered, hanging my head. Edmund quickly lifted my chin at which time I averted my eyes, choosing to stare at the side of the tent rather than him.

"And so am I. We all are in one way or another. Why should it matter?" he asked. I could tell from the tone in his voice that he wished for me to look at him, but I couldn't. Not just yet.

"I came here thinking that it would be easy. I had accepted that I would probably get hurt, but I was too stupid to realize that there were blades involved in war and that blades cause scars. And now I can never go back," I muttered, glaring at the tent wall through blurry eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"You're not talking about your physical scar," Edmund stated. I shook my head. Edmund's hand fell away from my chin and I heard him sigh.

"You lied to me," I whispered, turning to glare at him. He met my eyes without wavering like I had. He was owning up.

"Yes," he said.

"You used me," I added.

"Yes."

"You never cared."

"I did," he said softly. I buried my face in my hands again and shook my head.

"You never cared!" I shouted, the outburst sounding muffled through my hands and the tears. I felt Edmund grab my hands and force them away, yanking them down to the floor and holding them still. I kept my head down.

"I did. I will never lie on the subject of how I feel about you," he said, still holding my hands down. I didn't answer.

"You lied to me," he said. My head shot up and my eyes widened as I stared into his.

"You lied to me," he repeated. I felt my heart begin to ache as I nodded solemnly. Edmund's hands were beginning to feel hot against my own.

"Why?" he asked. I stared down at my lap as I answered.

"My father is needed at home as is my brother. After Emris' death our family became fragile. Too fragile to live on without another man. I was the eldest of four daughters. I am not needed," I replied. Edmund's grip tightened.

"Is that what they told you?" he asked angrily. I shook my head fiercely.

"No. They would never say that. But it is the truth," I said. Edmund let go of my hands and instead began brushing the hair and tears away from my face.

"What are you-" I began, but the question died on my lips the moment they were touched by Edmund's.

My hands suddenly became well rehearsed in the art and tangled themselves in his thick hair. My lips quivered out of both nervousness and uncertainty. My heart was fluttering wildly like a caged bird and the heat that came from his body aided in its violent convulsions.

His own hands yearned to become masters on the subject of my body and ran over every curve they could find while his lips pressed against mine. I gasped when he coaxed my own apart and delved deeper into my mouth. I pulled back, ashamed of the fear that had spread out over my mind.

"I need you," he whispered breathlessly as he rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my insides quivering. I felt as if I was dying a very pleasant death.

"You don't even know me. For what reason can you be sure?" I asked, my hands tightening themselves in his hair. As the words left my mouth I felt as if he would drift away and leave me. Alone. This feeling frightened me more than death. I was reliant on a man I had known for a short period of time and yet I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't have that, but I needed to know how he could be so sure.

"For the same reason you tightened your hold on me. I know just like you know. This feeling we share…it won't go away. It will only grow with time. It will become more intense. Stronger. Can you feel it? Here?" he asked, placing a hand just over my heart. I looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded.

"What is it?" I asked. I had to keep myself distracted from the way he was looking at me. Talking seemed to be the only surefire way of doing that. He smiled.

"I've been told that it's called love," he said. I took a deep breath, but said nothing. It felt extraordinarily warm in the tent.

"I've also been told that if I ever found it that I was never to give up. And I don't intend to," he added. Edmund leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You can run from me for as long as you like. You can run, you can hide, you can scream at me and tell me that you hate me. You can pose as your cousin and tell me how awful a person you truly are, but I will know that it is a lie and I will always chase after you. I will always find you. I will always love you," he said.

My lungs refused to listen to my brain and seized up. My heart, however, decided to make up for it and began to beat in double time. Without thinking, I pulled him close and crashed my lips into his. I pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at him.

"I will run slowly when you chase me and I promise never to hide too well. I will let you find me and I, too, will always love you," I whispered. The moment seemed surreal. I wondered if I was still dreaming, but I knew that I was fully awake when Edmund graced my mouth with yet another kiss. When he pulled away this time, however, he stood up. I followed and returned the hug he wrapped me in.

"And now you must run from me. You must hide from me and not let me know where you are hiding," he said. I nodded and felt the tears fall like storm rain.

"My brother has called for your trial this dawn. If you are found guilty you will be put to death. He must not find you and I must not lie. If you do not tell me where you are going, I can tell the truth when I refuse to give you away," Edmund said. I nodded again, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes closed.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back just enough so that we could meet each other face to face.

"I will come for you, just like I promised. Once I have cleared your name I will find you and I will bring you back," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"And when you do we will be together," I said. It was Edmund's turn to smile and nod. He glanced over my shoulder and motioned for someone to come in. I turned around and laughed.

"Curious, isn't it, that I should be the one to help you escape?" Myani asked, floating into the tent in a whirlwind of tree leaves.

"I was never nice enough to you, was I?" I asked. Myani laughed.

"Never quite enough, but lucky for you that I'm not as petty as some of the bushes here in Narnia," he said. I smiled once more and turned back to Edmund, wiping as much of the wetness as I could from my cheeks.

"I will try to be quick," he said, handing me a leather pouch that jingled with what I assumed was money and my sword. I fastened them both on my belt.

"Just be safe," I said as he placed a dark cloak over my shoulders and clasped it closed. I took his hands in mine.

"You be safe. And remember all I have said," he replied. I giggled and nodded.

"I will, my love," I assured him. I felt the gentle touch of Myani on my shoulder and felt reassured myself.

"Myani will take you out of the camp and into the forest. You'll be safer there than you will be on the roads. Hopefully I'll be able to buy you some extra time," he said. I held his hands tighter.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked. Edmund laughed.

"What more can Peter do to me?" he asked. Carefully, he pulled a chain from his pocket and placed it around my neck. I looked down at the Pevensie coat of arms charm that now rested on my chest. I smiled, and pulled him in for one final kiss. He returned it with so much passion that I felt as if this was the very last time we would see one another. I knew, deep in my heart, that it might very well be so. We pulled away and, with one last caress of his cheek, I backed away and stood by the tent flap. Edmund turned to Myani.

"Take care of her for me," he said. Myani bowed.

"Of course, Your Majesty. The tragic love of Edmund and Estella will not remain tragic for long. I intend to keep the both of you alive long enough to see that," he said. Edmund returned the bow and suddenly I was being whisked away, out of the tent and across the battleground.

Myani had a tight grip on my arm and pulled me along, skirting across the ground and looking every which way for any signs of hindrance.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the shadowy figure of Edmund standing in the tent entrance, watching as we left. My heart gave a feeble attempt at a goodbye and my eyes began to burn.

"Quickly, Estella. We must get as far as possible before the sun rises," Myani said. I picked up the pace, but continued to look over my shoulder. The tears were falling freely now and I had given up the attempt at holding in my whimpers and moans of grief.

I raised my hand and gave a pathetic wave of farewell before turning full around and running into the darkness, the charm weighing down on my chest, my heart heavy and dying.


	20. What's To Come

And so The Gentle Soldier ends.

I hope you all had a spectacular ride and I pray that you'll stay just a little longer for the next installment.

The sequel has yet to be titled but it is well underway. Originally I was going to have just one long story, but I really wanted to be able to say that one of my stories has a sequel.

Before I left The Gentle Soldier, I wanted to establish a close relationship between Edmund and Estella. Of course, with a one chapter time span I didn't have time to draw it out so I had to cut straight to the point and let you guys know that they were hopelessly in love. Did you catch on to that? I know I made it difficult to decipher, what with all the kissing and crying and love talk.

The point of this was to let all of you know that there will be a sequel and it will have more of a relationship base than TGS.

I've been seeing videos for fan fictions all around Youtube and I got to thinking how awesome it would be to have some for my own. If you can do that and send me the link to them on Youtube, I would be extremely thankful. I've always wanted to see one and I can't do it myself because unfortunately all I can make are slideshows with the technology I have. I've also seen pictures drawn for specific scenes in fan fictions and I am just dying to see how some of you saw the scenes play out in your mind, so if you've done that I would like a link to those, too.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. For a while I didn't think I'd ever be able to finish a story, but you guys kept me going and I appreciate it so so so so much. I can't begin to tell you how much you helped me.

I'll be focusing on Of Blood And Strawberries now, which should be finished soon as well. From there I'll decide whether or not to work on my Jumper fanfic or my Harry Potter one. Who knows, I might just decide to go straight into TGS's sequel. Truth be told I probably will since the other two aren't as popular as TGS.

Once again, thank you all. I love you guys THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS much and more!

XOXO,

Jester-X2


	21. IMPORTANT NOTICE

A NOTICE TO ALL MY READERS!

As the previous note stated, I will return to this story as soon as I finish my Percy Jackson fanfic.

HOWEVER…

Last night I had a dream about Estella. She told me that I had gotten her story wrong. No, I am not kidding you. In the dream, Estella told me that I had gotten her story wrong and that The Gentle Soldier was an inaccurate telling. And then she proceeded to show me what had happened to her.

Not only was this dream very entertaining, it was also enlightening.

I have decided that I did indeed get Estella's story wrong and that the story she told me in the dream was much more exciting anyway.

But why am I telling you this? What does this mean for you, the readers?

It means that I will be re-writing The Gentle Soldier and the beginning chapters of The Feral Queen. It means that I am completely scrapping the fanfics you read and starting over.

This rewrite will take place after I finish my Percy Jackson fanfic.

I realize that this might aggravate some of my readers. After all, I haven't exactly stuck to my decisions in the past and I've been unreliable in my updating.

However, I believe that this storyline, the storyline Estella showed me during my dream, will be much better. It will be more entertaining and just better overall.

Please don't be too mad at me.

Please keep The Gentle Soldier and The Feral Queen on your Alerts lists and try not to curse me too much.

Thank you all so much for reading!

XOXO

-Jester


	22. Important Author's Note!

Hello everyone! I've got some (possibly bad) news for you.

I'm going on an indefinite hiatus from this site.

Because I've been neglecting my stories for so long, I've come to a decision.

I've decided to put my stories up for adoption.

-The Wraith Tome

-The Gentle Soldier & The Feral Queen

I won't be finishing these stories any time soon, so I've decided to see if anyone would be interested in taking over.

If you have an interest in taking over one of these stories (TGS and TFQ are a two-for-one) please send me a message.

Thanks so much for reading and I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to stay on top of things.

-Jester


	23. Hiatus

Hello, everyone.

I regret to inform you that my stories have not been adopted and have thus been marked for an indefinite hiatus.

I myself will be taking a break from FFN to deal with personal issues. I have no estimation of when I will be back.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all keep these stories on your Alerts.

-Jesterf


End file.
